Ser princesa NO es lindo
by S.K.atsura
Summary: –Que te diviertas en tu reunión… Sasuke bastardo. Y con esas últimas palabras salió por una de las puertas anexas. Antes de poder intentar detenerlo o seguirlo, la puerta principal de abrió dando paso al grupo de ancianos que formaban el consejo. A medio vestir y todavía caliente...vaya que sería una divertida reunión. Sasunaru
1. Prefacio

Hola!~ pues aqui con otra de mis ideas muy locas. Espero que a alguien le interese. En serio n.n

**Genero****:** Fantasia, AU, Shonen-ai, etc.

**Resumen completo:**

Con una pequeña mentira, logró que ellos se hicieran cargo de sus deberes reales. Ahora sí tendría sus tan merecidas vacaciones, aunque nunca pensó que resultarían de esa manera. ¿Príncipes azules? ¿Finales felices? ¿Vida perfecta? Sakura, esas cosas no existen.

_Mientras... _

Bien, había sido obligado por su princesa a tener que cooperar con el principito caprichoso, su suerte no podía ser peor. ¡Espera! ¿Porque las damas de la corte piensan que hay algo entre el bastardo de Sasuke y él? ¿Y qué tiene que ver la señorita Ino en todo esto?

**Pareja: **Sasunaru (principal, pero no por ahora), Sakura

**Advertencia:** Tal vez haya un poco de bashing contra Sakura. Solo un poco... creo.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto-sensei. Si fuera mio, no hubiera permitido que la Shonen Jump censuraran el beso de Sasuke y Naruto en el Valle del Fin.

* * *

I. Toda historia tiene un inicio, aunque muy pocas formato cuento. O tal vez ¿sí?

.

.

.

_Había una vez en un país muy, muy lejano, una princesa muy, muy mimada. Esta tenia a todos sus sirvientes complaciendo hasta el más mínimo y absurdo de sus deseos durante todo el día._

_El reino era muy prospero y pacifico a causa del gran reinado del rey y la reina, padres de la joven princesita. Pero la felicidad no es para siempre y eso ella lo descubrió pronto._

_Los reyes enfermaron gravemente, muriendo al poco tiempo, y el trono fue ocupado por nuestra caprichosa princesa. Y durante un tiempo todo marcho bien, pero pronto ella se aburrió de las tareas reales. Asistir a las juntas en las mañanas y escuchar las quejas de los consejeros no eran las cosas más divertidas para una chica que le encantaba estar en fiestas y banquetes._

_La solución fue tan fácil que la princesa casi se golpea la cabeza por no haberla pensado antes. Lo que necesitaba era un esposo, un rey que se encargara de todo el asunto de gobernar. Un príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas._

_Ahora el problema era encontrar uno. Bueno, eso no podía ser tan difícil… __¿Verdad?_

_¿VERDAD?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Ok, es muy poco. Ya parece drabble, pero prometo que los capitulos siguientes seran mas largos. Esto es solo una introduccion al extraño universo que he creado. Actualizare muy pronto, lo prometo x3.

Pd: See... Para quienes lo adivinaron (y para los que no tambien) la princesa de la que estoy hablando, es Sakura. Y la historia se centrara mas en ella y de como se da cuenta que las princesas No son lindas (de ahi el titulo) gracias a que conoce a las princesas de Disney. Mas loca no podia estar, lo sé. Pero denle una oportunidad. =)

_**Sus reviews me alegran el dia, colaboren con mi felicidad dejando uno xD**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter I

II. El comienzo del viaje nunca es fácil, y menos cuando no tienes ni idea de adónde vas.

.

.

.

Ese día había despertado de un muy buen humor y eso se podía ver en la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, lastimosamente, el infructuoso resultado que estaban teniendo sus llamados se lo estaban acabando.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! –volvió a llamar por enésima vez en su opinión. ¿Acaso sus sirvientes no podían ser más rápidos? – ¡Naruto! ¡Hasta que apareces! ¿Cuánto tiempo más querías que siguiera esperando?

Fue cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose que sin siquiera voltearse para ver a su visitante, comenzó con sus reproches. Pero luego se dio cuenta que era mejor no exasperarse por la incompetencia de la servidumbre. Ese era un grandioso día y nada debía echarlo a perder.

–Lo lamento mucho su alteza, no volverá a ocurrir –y ella esperaba que realmente no volviera a ocurrir– ¿Necesitaba algo?

El joven que acaba de entrar en sus aposentos tenía el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules. Era 2 años mayor que ella y desde que tenía memoria siempre habían estado juntos. Era algo así como su "dama de compañía", aunque de dama no tuviera nada; la madre del chico había sido la compañera de juegos de su madre y a la muerte de ésta, la reina había decidido aceptarlo en palacio y cuidar de él. Para ella, Naruto Uzumaki, era lo más parecido a un amigo que poseía. Pero eso no significaba que lo tratara mejor que a la mayoría de sus sirvientes.

–Dile a Hinata que mi cabello necesita ser cepillado, que Tenten prepare mis ropas para hoy, a Neji avísale que Ino llegara para tomar el té del mediodía, así que el jardín debe estar en perf… –y así la chica empezó con su interminable monologo de todos los días.

Naruto conocía lo suficiente a su princesa como para saber que no debía hacer caso ni a la mitad de sus pedidos. Pudiera ser que la mayoría de los empleados de palacio- por no decir todos- siempre complacieran a la joven en sus caprichos, pero él sabía que luego de un rato ni ella misma recordaría lo que le estaba diciendo en esos momentos, por lo que no había necesidad de hacer nada.

Cuando él observaba a la futura reina siempre se preguntaba por el futuro del reino con semejante líder. A sus ojos ella solo era una niña mimada, caprichosa y muy infantil, y también un poco sosa. Solo esperaba que la "belleza" de la chica -sus cabellos rosas en conjunto con sus ojos verdes debían sumarle algunos puntos- lograra atraer a un joven de buena familia que fuera inteligente y que si le interesara gobernar, y no solo delegar esas tareas a los ministros. Pero sus esperanzas se iban reduciendo conforme el tiempo pasaba. La joven solo tenía 6 meses -4 de los cuales ya habían pasado- para encontrar esposo antes de que el consejo le retirara su derecho al trono. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez eso sería lo mejor.

–…lado de fresa, no, mejor de chocolate y jugo de naranja… –la pelirosa seguía sumergida en su propio mundo, del cual pareció regresar un momento después– Por cierto… Sabes si mi adorado Sasuke ya regreso.

La sola mención de ese nombre logro que la eterna sonrisa del rubio vacilara. Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha. Él realmente no entendía el porqué de la obsesión incestuosa de la joven aspirante a reina por el chico. Él admitía que el chico era muy apuesto -aunque el adjetivo, a su opinión, le quedaba corto- y que era uno de los mejores partidos del reino -no por nada la mayoría de las hijas de grandes familias soñaban con casarse con él. Pero por Dios, que ellos casi eran familia ya que las madres de ambos eran primas lejanas.

Bien, tal vez estaba exagerando mucho las cosas. No era incesto exactamente, pero eso no quitaba que compartieran lazos sanguíneos, por mínimos que estos fueran. Lo cual le impedía a la joven princesa contraer matrimonio con el chico.

Además, eso no era todo. Él jovencito de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color era el otro candidato al trono. Oh sí. Si en caso su princesa no llegara a encontrar un esposo en el tiempo pactado, el rey sería el segundo hijo de la familia Uchiha. Y ahí estaba la verdadera razón para que el azabache hubiera rechazado la proposición nupcial de la princesa, quien querría ser el esposo de la reina, si podía ser el rey.

–Realmente no lo sé, su alteza. _Y tampoco me importa_ –lo último se lo dijo mas para sí, que para la pelirosa–. Pero me encargare de averiguarlo para usted.

–Excelente. Quiero que esté presente en mi fiesta de despedida. Es una lástima que no podamos casarnos, haríamos una hermosa pareja –dio un suspiro sobreactuado, para luego continuar–. Pero bueno, las leyes son las leyes. Que se le va a hacer.

– ¿Fiesta de despedida? –eso lo desconcertó. Ahora con que nuevo capricho le saldría la chica– ¿Qué fiesta de despedida?

– ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¿Por qué tengo que repetirte todo? – una mueca de completa molestia afloro en el rostro de la futura reina–. Solo me quedan 2 meses para encontrar esposo, así que he decidido emprender un viaje. Acaso no dicen que si el amor no llega a ti, debes salir a buscarlo. Pues eso mismo he decidido hacer.

En definitiva, esto era lo más inteligente que Naruto había escuchado salir de los labios de la chica. Nada que ver con pintar las rosas blancas de rosa para que combinaran con su cabello, o darles chocolate a las vacas del establo real para que pudieran dar leche achocolatada. Esta era una excelente idea.

– ¿Y quién se hará cargo del gobierno? –y aquí estaba la pregunta del millón–. No dejara el poder a manos del consejo ¿verdad? –Naruto solo deseaba que sus sospechas fueran erróneas.

–Por supuesto que no hare eso. Esos ancianos son capaces de quedarse con todo y nunca regresarme nada –vamos, que ella no haría algo tan estúpido.

–Entonces, quién, si se puede saber –al escuchar su respuesta se sintió más calmado, nadie podía ser peor que el consejo.

–Sasuke se hará cargo de todo –la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de la princesa demostraba que no era ninguna broma de mal gusto.

Corrección para Naruto. Había alguien que podía ser peor que el odioso consejo, el odioso primo de su alteza. Bueno, tal vez no fuera tan malo, mientras la joven no le saliera con alguna tontería, como que él tendría que ayudar al señorito con complejos de diva…

–Al igual que tú, Naruto –la jovencita le miro fijamente–. Y no quiero reclamos – añadió al ver que el rubio había abierto la boca–. Ya tome una decisión, y no la voy a cambiar.

–Como desee, su alteza –sonrió falsamente, eso era justo lo que le faltaba, ser la niñera de un niñito-aunque, en realidad, Sasuke fuera 3 años mayor que él-, engreído y mimado. La vida no podía ser más injusta.

.

La brisa del mar ondeaba sus cabellos. La sensación de frescura y libertad eran muy relajantes. Miró hacia el muelle donde se encontraba atracado su esplendido navío. El elegido para tan importante travesía. Escucho como la llamaban y dio una última mirada al paisaje que se encontraba detrás, su hermoso reino, la próxima vez que regresara, ella seria la orgullosa esposa de algún valiente príncipe; y también tendría su final feliz.

–Su alteza, todo los preparativos ya están dispuestos –le comunicó Naruto–. Pueden partir cuando usted desee.

Ella asintió. Había llegado el momento.

– ¿Estás segura de esto?

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. No podía ser que él hubiera ido a despedirla. Su primo era tan lindo, a su manera.

–Mi adorado Sasuke –la futura reina no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos del recién llegado, llena de felicidad–. Por supuesto que estoy segura –sonrió–. No te preocupes, todo estará bien –se separó de él acomodándose su traje para después mirarle cariñosamente–. Me alegra que hayas venido.

La verdad era que Sasuke solo había acudido a despedir a su "querida" prima por petición de su madre, además de sus propios intereses. La única razón por la que aguantaba todas las extravagancias de la joven princesa era cierto chico rubio, que en ese momento lo miraba como si quisiera desaparecerlo. Al parecer la noticia de su llegada no le había agradado mucho. Bueno, eso solo aumentaba la diversión.

–Bien, ya es hora de partir –la ojiverde miro a ambos jóvenes y les sonrió–. Confió en que ambos harán un esplendido trabajo –ella realmente lo creía así–. Adiós, Sasuke. Adiós, Naruto.

Y con esas últimas palabras subió al navío. Una vez en cubierta, les dedico un último adiós. Además de observar la miradas asesina que le dirigía su compañero de juegos a su primito.

Mientras el barco se alejaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse si no se había equivocado. Solo esperaba que no se mataran entre si antes de que ella regresara.

.

Había tenido las 2 peores horas de su vida. Las dos horas que tenía el navío en mar. Era la primera vez que subía a un barco y por eso nunca se dio cuenta que le provocaban mareos y nauseas. Además que el olor marino no ayudaba en mucho.

Rescato un poco de dignidad al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de sus aposentos. Jamás permitiría que alguien la viera en tan lamentable estado.

Abrió la puerta solo para enterarse de que se trataba del capitán de su embarcación. Ojala no fueran malas noticias.

–Su alteza, lamento interrumpir sus actividades. Estoy seguro de que debí preguntarle antes, pero por diversos motivos me fue imposible entablar palabra con usted… –parecía que el hombre nunca llegaría al grano de la situación.

-Dígame a lo que ha venido, capitán –las nauseas habían regresado y no le ayudaban a mantener su buen humor.

–Sí, claro –el rostro del hombre se torno de un ligero color carmesí–. Yo vine para saber si usted me podría comunicar... el rumbo que debemos tomar. Aun no tenemos destino fijado. Hemos estado navegando en dirección norte, pero…

Bien, eso no se lo había pensado. Y ahora hacia dónde irían. Tal vez, hacer zarpar el barco sin ningún rumbo planificado, no había sido la mejor decisión…

Bueno, daba igual. Ella era Sakura Haruno, no había lugar en el cual no fuera bien recibida.

–Capitán, esa cuestión se la dejo a su buen juicio. Encárguese usted –y con esas palabras le cerró la puerta.

Ahora debía encargarse de asuntos mucho más importantes y de suma urgencia, como por ejemplo, ir al baño de su habitación y devolver su merienda.

Estúpidas nauseas.

.

.

.

Bien, lo que sigue es un tipo de extra. No lo tenia previsto, pero el Sasunaru lo vale. ^^

_Mientras camino a palacio...(I)_

_Miro a la persona que se encontraba frente suyo, para luego devolver su mirada a la ventana. Iba tener que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia y autocontrol si deseaba sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para ver regresar a su princesa. Es que ciertamente no lo soportaba._

_En esos momentos se encontraban en un carruaje, de regreso a palacio, luego de haber despedido a su futura gobernante. Su acompañante, nada menos que el insufrible Uchiha. Si hubiera sido por él lo habría dejado varado en el muelle, no sin antes haberlo empujado al mar, pero lastimosamente el primer ministro también se encontraba presente. Seria para la próxima. _

_La voz del otro rompió el silencio en que habían estado desde que habían subido a su transporte._

_-¿Que tanto me ves?- el moreno preguntó en plan burla.- Acaso te gusto._

_Naruto se sorprendió de las palabras dichas por el azabache- sobre todo porque se había dado cuenta de que le había estado observando- pero luego rompió en carcajadas._

_-Ya quisieras.- el comentario le había parecido muy divertido.- Ni qué tuvieras tanta suerte._

_-Sí, claro.- .Sasuke solo se limito a sonreír de medio lado, sin siquiera disfrazar el sacarmo presente en el comentario._

_El rubio desvió la mirada rápidamente de los ojos noche de su acompañante. Sí, iba tener que usar todo su autocontrol, pero para evitar los sonrojos que le provocaba el moreno con su sonrisa._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado como quedó. Ahora sí arranca la historia. xD Este capitulo es largo ¿la razón? pues mis deditos lo quisieron así, además que mi inspiración extrañamente cooperó n.n

Lo del extra... pues no se me ocurrio a mí. Mi linda primita, a quien le mostre el capi y el borrador del proximo, me lo sugirió. Dandome unas ideas que espero poder colocar, ademas de una parejita que me rogó que incluyera.

Gracias a: Ai-chan, TheRusso, Daneshka Boticcelli y DGHA, que tuvieron el valor de hacer click en la historia y atreverse a leer algo tan bizarro como esto x3

Me hizo mucha gracia el comentario de TheRusso, no me habia percatado que el summary daba a entender eso jajajja ¿Naruto chica? nop! De solo pensarlo me da cositas...

(I) Esto es como el titulo del extra. Voy a hacer más, asi que me parecio que cada una tuviera un titulo. ¿De que van a tratar?, ¡pues de los avances de mi linda parejita!.

Nos vemos en la proxima actualización, que espero sea pronto.

_**¿Review?**_


	3. Chapter II part 1

**¡Advertencia!**

Material no apto para fan's acérrimas de los finales felices de las princesitas Disney. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Esto esta escrito sin la intención de ofender a nadie. Solo es humor xD

Aunque no lo paresca, yo no odio a Ariel. Tal vez un poco a Sakura, pero nunca a Ariel. La sirenita me cae bien x3

* * *

III. El agua (de mar) no es la mejor amiga de una princesa, y tampoco de sus vestidos. – Ariel (Parte 1)

.

_Había una vez un reino bajo el mar, donde el rey Poseidón reinaba .Él tenía varias hijas, de las cuales, la menor era la que le causaba más problemas. Una princesita muy curiosa, a su parecer. Ella un día conoció a un apuesto príncipe, del cual se enamoro perdidamente y él le correspondió. Pero había un problema, ella era una sirena. No tenía piernas y por consiguiente no podía salir del mar para poder estar con él. La única opción que le quedaba era hacer un trato con la bruja del mar e intercambiar su hermosa voz por sus piernas. Las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba al principio, pero al final logro lo que deseaba. Ella tuvo su final feliz junto a su amado._

.

Se miro en el espejo por enésima vez. Había algo que no cuadraba. El vestido que llevaba puesto en esos momento era su favorito, un regalo de su fallecido padre, y no entendía porque le ajustaba tanto. La última vez que lo uso le quedaba perfecto. La situación le estaba molestando mucho. Era imposible que hubiera engordado tanto en solo una semana.

Salió de su habitación -al final término por cambiar de vestido- en dirección a cubierta, tal vez un poco de aire le mejoraría en ánimo. Por lo menos las nauseas y mareos iniciales ya no eran tan fuertes, pero seguían ahí.

Se sentía un poco mal por Naruto y su adorado Sasuke. Los había engañado a ambos. No había salido de viaje para buscar un esposo, precisamente. Estaba aburrida de todos sus deberes en palacio y simplemente quería unas vacaciones. Una aventura que la sacara de la rutina que vivía en palacio. Ser princesa era genial, no lo negaba, pero... los últimos meses había tenido que ejercer las labores de un rey, a falta de uno. Eso no era para nada divertido. Estaba segura que las otras princesas de los otros reinos no tenían que pasar por eso. La vida era tan injusta con ella.

De camino a su destino se encontró con el capitán, el cual no venía muy contento que digamos. Otro más a la lista.

–Su alteza, llevamos casi 2 semanas en alta mar, las provisiones se están agotando –el hombre ni siquiera hizo pausa para pedir permiso–. Haremos una parada para recoger alimentos y demás.

La joven le sostuvo la mirada durante unos minutos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

–E-está bien –la mirada del hombre no daba lugar a reclamos–. Pero… no habrá problema en que baje un rato a tierra firme, para distráeme un poco ¿verdad?

El otro lo pensó durante un momento, para luego decirle que tuviera cuidado en el pueblo.

.

Las calles del mercado, en el cual se encontraba en esos momentos, tenían un cierto aire festivo. Aunque no parecía haber ningún evento. Que aburrido. Miró a su lado en donde se encontraba un niño de cabellos castaños largos y ojos del mismo color. Haku le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa tímida. Él le estaba acompañando en su paseo por órdenes del capitán. Tal vez, a simple vista, Haku pareciera una niña- su apariencia andrógina no lo ayudaba - inofensiva, pero la realidad era muy distinta. El chico era tan letal como cualquier asesino experimentado, no por nada había sido seleccionado como su guardián.

Paso su vista por los diversos puestos, sin lograr encontrar algo que llamara su atención. Decidió seguir caminando hasta que llegó hasta lo que parecía un acantilado. Las olas del mar se estrellaban contra él y a lo lejos se podía ver un castillo, justo al borde del mar. Un paisaje hermoso. Se sentó sobre la hierba que crecía debajo de sus pies.

–Bien, creo que este lugar es perfecto –giró su cabeza, mirando a su acompañante–. Haku, dispón lo necesario para mi merienda.

–Como desee, su alteza.

Terminada su comida decidió bajar a la playa, se despojo de sus zapatos y mojo los pies en el agua. Se sintió como una niña al hacer eso, pero daba igual. Se levanto un poco el vestido e ingreso un poco más adentro, la orilla no era muy divertida. Tan ensimismada esta que no alcanzo escuchar la advertencia de su acompañante hasta que fue muy tarde.

–Que diabl… –bien, eso no se lo esperaba.

– ¡Su alteza! –gritó Haku–¿Se encuentra usted bien? Esta empapada.

Y eso era muy cierto. Sakura no se había percatado de la gran ola que se venía hasta que esta la cubrió por completo. El vestido que llevaba estaba tan mojado y tan lleno de algas que la joven casi no podía mantenerse en pie. El vestido no era lo que se podía decir ligero, aun estando seco. Varios metros de seda de la mejor calidad habían sido necesarios para confeccionarlo, lo que le daba un hermoso aspecto, pero poca movilidad. Era esa otra razón para haber llevado consigo a Haku, alguien tenía que ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio cuando subía o bajaba escaleras, sin él jamás se hubiera animado a descender hasta ese lugar.

La pelirosa se dejo caer en la arena, lejos del alcance del agua. Se sentía exhausta, molesta, frustrada, y sobre todo, muy avergonzada. Lo mejor sería que mandara al castaño de regreso al barco para le trajera ropa seca y un espejo, y eso hizo.

Se quedo sentada pensando en que su paseo no había resultado ni la mitad de divertido y emocionante de lo que había esperado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Sobresaltada, Sakura giro la cabeza para mirar a quien le hablaba, encontrándose con una joven de aproximadamente su edad, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos celestes. La joven vestía unas ropas bastantes simples y algo masculinas, un pantalón ancho de tela beige en conjunto con una blusa blanca. La ojiverde habría pensado que se trataba de una simple pueblerina sino hubiera visto la delicada tiara que llevaba en el cabello incrustada de lo que parecían diamantes. Debía encontrase frente a la hija de alguna familia rica de la zona, aunque su aspecto no fuera el que se esperaba.

–Sí, no te preocupes –sonrió–. Solo fue un poco de agua.

–Lo sé, vi todo lo que pasó desde lejos, por eso me acerque –la pelirroja también sonrió–. Bienvenida al club, no eres la única a la que le ha pasado.

–Eso me consuela un poco… creo –no pudo evitar reír.

–Ven conmigo, necesitas ropa seca y yo puedo ayudarte con eso –le tomo de la mano y la guio rumbo al palacio, lo cual la desconcertó, pero de pronto se detuvo súbitamente, casi haciéndola caer–. Disculpa, no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Ariel y soy la esposa del príncipe de este reino. Lo que, técnicamente, me haría la princesa ¿no?

La afirmación la tomo de sorpresa. Así que la extraña chica pertenecía a la realeza.

–Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y soy la única hija de los difuntos monarcas del reino de La Hoja. Técnicamente, una princesa también. Un placer conocerte –correspondió la extraña presentación de la misma forma.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Ariel fue bastante obvia, no todos los días te encontrabas con alguien de la realeza y menos en esas circunstancias. No cabía de la felicidad al haber encontrado alguien que tal vez le comprendiera. Así que no perdió el tiempo y la llevo a su hogar.

.

La habitación que se mostraba ante ella era gigantesca, bellamente arreglada y con una hermosa vista hacia el mar. Ingreso un poco cohibida, pero tomando confianza al ver la sonrisa de su "amiga". Se sentó en uno de los pequeños muebles del recinto, haciendo lo mismo Ariel frente a ella.

–Tu casa es realmente hermosa –le dijo mientras no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

–Lo sé –la pelirroja hizo una pausa al reparar en un detalle–. Será mejor que te cambies de ropa antes que nada. Puedes pescar un resfriado.

Cuando Sakura se miró al espejo, luego de haberse colocado la ropa que le ofreció su anfitriona, pudo asegurar que nunca había tenido puesto algo tan bonito.

–Si quieres puedes quedarte el vestido –le dijo la otra joven, restándole importancia–. Y ahora que estamos más cómodas ambas… por qué no me dices que hacías en la playa, estoy segura que no viajaste desde tu hogar solo para venir a contemplar el mar.

La ojiverde rió suavemente, decidiendo contarle el propósito de su viaje.

La bermeja no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar el relato de su invitada. Tal vez con la primera parte se había sentido identificada, pero de ahí lo demás que escucho le pareció muy infantil. ¿Príncipes azules? ¿Finales felices? Vaya que tenía ideas muy divertidas y locas. Pero era hora de que despertara de sus fantasías. Sintió un poco de pena por la pelirosa, pero lo mejor era que abriera los ojos pronto. Los finales felices no existían en la vida real, no había ocurrido en su caso, ni tampoco en el de _ellas_. Ser princesa NO tenía nada de lindo y divertido.

–Sakura, ahora es mi turno de contarte mi historia –la pelirroja no tenía muchos ánimos de recordar todo lo que había pasado y estaba pasando, pero era la mejor forma de que la otra chica entendiera. Por lo que comenzó.

Al terminar el relato, la ojiverde no cabía en su asombro, ¡estaba sentada frente a la hija menor del dios Poseidón! ¡Se encontraba frente a una sirena! Aunque en esos momentos su apariencia fuera completamente humana. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con una. Al fin algo emocionante le pasaba.

–No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo –seguía en shock, recuperándose luego de unos segundos–. Eres tan afortunada. Debe ser genial estar libre de responsabilidades.

– ¿Afortunada? –dijo, ¿acaso la joven no había escuchado nada? – ¿crees que yo soy afortunada? Estoy en tu misma situación, si es que no peor.

– ¿Eh? –luego de que la otra le contara sobre su matrimonio con el príncipe Eric su mente se desconectó–. ¿Pero no tuviste un final feliz?

Ahora sí que no comprendía nada, Ariel ya no entendía nada. Al parecer había juzgado mal a su invitada. Era obvio que la chica era una completa estúpida, sin ofender claro. Que persona en su sano juicio pensaría que ella era afortunada y tenía un final feliz, (obviando el hecho que su historia aun no terminaba, ni que ya estuviera muerta).

Pudiera ser que tal vez los primeros días después de casarse con el príncipe Eric hubieran sido como de "cuentos", pero de ahí en adelante todo tomó su rumbo normal. En menos de un mes el idiota de su esposo había partido de nuevo en unos de sus viajes. Pasó casi medio año para que volviera a verlo, y ¿qué era lo que recibía a cambio?, unos cuantos regalos insulsos y la noticia de que volvía a viajar. Claro, el señorito bien gracias y ella teniendo que hacerse cargo de los asuntos del pueblo.

Su suegro más que una ayuda era un estorbo, aun no entendía cómo es que el reino aun no iba a bancarrota con todo el dinero que el viejo se gastaba en licor. Y eso no era todo, casi todos los vestidos que le traía su "amado" marido- en calidad de soborno, entiéndase- había tenido que subastarlos en el mercado para pagar las deudas. Aunque quien usaría vestidos de un grueso brocado de seda que pesaban más que ella misma, cuando se vivía en un reino dedicado a la pesca, después de todo, como le dijo a la otra chica, ella no había sido la única en pasar por el mismo accidente. En definitiva, su vida no tenía nada de perfecta. A menos que consideraras que tener a un crustáceo parlante que te dice constantemente "_te lo dije_" fuera perfecto. Y ni quejarse con su padre podía, porque la única cosa que conseguiría era quedar viuda. Que para el caso, sería casi lo mismo.

–Escuchaste mi historia hasta el final ¿verdad? –Ariel ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia– Que yo sepa "Y el príncipe se largó de viaje dejando a su amada sola y a cargo del reino" no tiene nada de afortunado ni de final feliz. Los cuentos no terminan así.

Bien ahora entendía a lo que se refería la de ojos celestes. En definitiva eso no tenía nada de lindo. De que le serviría encontrar esposo si al final igual tendría que hacerse cargo de todo, para eso mejor se quedaba como estaba, obviando el hecho de que si no se casaba le quitarían el trono.

¿Era así como las cosas realmente ocurrían?

¿Tal vez sus fantasías eran erróneas?

Acaso sus ilusiones era solo eso, una simple ilusión.

¿Es que su destino era vivir enclaustrada a la sus obligaciones como princesa y futura reina?

Ariel la miro con tristeza. Había sido muy cruel al romper las ilusiones de la chica. Se sintió despreciable. Y más aun, cuando recordó que de niña también ella albergaba las mismas añoranzas que acaba de romper.

Pero el mundo no era color de rosa y Sakura debía aprender que si quería ser feliz en la vida, debía luchar por ello y no esperar sentada a que esta le tocara la puerta. Debía entender que sus ideas sobre las princesas estaban bien para una niña pequeña, pero no para una jovencita de diecisiete años.

.

.

.

_Mientras… en el jardín de palacio_

_Fijo su mirada azulina en las flores que tenía delante. Todas eran hermosas, por supuesto. Pero una sola era la que podía disfrutar de su completa preferencia. Lastimosamente hacia mucho que esa especial variedad de flor se había extinto en el reino. El último recuerdo de su madre ya no estaba. Actualmente solo era posible encontrarlas en el reino de la Arena._

_Ingreso de nuevo al palacio, recorriendo el camino hacia su habitación. Mañana habría una reunión muy importante para debatir si aceptar los términos de la alianza entre ambos reinos, y debía estar presente como la "mano derecha" del actual regente._

_Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la partida de su princesa. Y Sasuke, para su asombro, estaba llevando las cosas mejor de lo que esperaba. Solo dos días habían sido necesarios para que las cosas regresaran a cómo eran antes de la muerte de los antiguos monarcas. Era obvio que eso no le había echo ninguna gracia al consejo, pero eso era lo de menos._

_Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su destino, seguidamente abriéndola con su llave para poder ingresar. Dio un rápido vistazo al interior, todo se encontraba exactamente como lo había dejado. La cama desarreglada, los libros que tomo prestado de la biblioteca desparramados en la mesa de estar, su ropa de dormir a punto de caerse de la silla en la cual la había tirado en la mañana, ese hermoso macetero con las flores que amaba encima de su cama desarreglada…_

_¡Espera un momento! El no tenía ningún macetero. Y menos con una flor tan rara en él. _

_Se acerco al objeto sospechoso. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera entrado a su habitación, si esta se encontraba cerrada? De pronto noto que había una pequeña nota sobre su cama._

_**"Espero que te guste"**_

_Eso era lo único que decía, escrito con una elegante letra, que por alguna extraña razón le pareció familiar. El misterioso remitente quedo revelado cuando, al voltear la nota, se percato de cierto detalle._

_-Al parecer no eres tan bastardo como pensé- y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro._

_En una esquina del reverso de la nota, sobre una marca de agua con el emblema del clan Uchiha, estaban escritas las iniciales **U.S.**_

.

.

.

* * *

Y ¿este final? se preguntaran, pues ni yo misma sé. Empezé a escribir, toda animada, y las cosas terminaron de esta manera. Ojalá el próximo capitulo sea mejor. Lo único que me gustó como quedó fue el "extra". El plan de Sasuke para conquistar a nuestro zorrito ya empezó. Lo cual tampoco le va a ser muy dificil, por que el rubio no le es NADA indiferente ^^

Ahora si, el proximo es la parte 2, en el cual terminara la estadia de Sakura en el mundo de Ariel + una pequeña aparicion de la parejita favorita de mi linda prima, la cual es yaoi y ambas creemos es cannon. Aunque ambos ya esten muertos. Adivinen!

La siguiente princesa creo que sera Cenicienta, pero... ¿alguien sabe el nombre del principe de ella?, busque en Wikipedia-sama, pero me decia Encantador xD... ese es el verdadero nombre? No me lo creo...

Gracias a: **TheRusso, Coti ilu, DGHA, Ika y saskenaru**. No saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios, a pesar de que no pueda responderlos por falta de tiempo u.u

Y si no quieres que las ardillas dominen el mundo, deja review. Si quieres que lo dominen, tambien deja uno x3

Ellas te estan vigilando...


	4. Chapter II part 2

IV. El agua (de mar) no es la mejor amiga de una princesa, y tampoco de sus vestidos. – Ariel (Parte 2)

.

.

.

Se quedo mirando al infinito, si enfocar la vista en un punto fijo. Metida en sus propios pensamientos. Era imposible, simplemente imposible. Que tonta había sido al preocuparse.

–Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no me ocurrirá a mí –fue su simple respuesta–. No dejare que pase. Así no será mi historia.

Por supuesto que no le ocurriría. Ella era Sakura Haruno. Ella encontraría a su príncipe azul, se casarían y vivirían felices el resto de sus vidas, en la cual no tendría que hacerse cargo de nada más que de decidir que ropa usar cada día y asistir a fiestas.

–Gracias por la ropa y por tu hospitalidad, Ariel –le dedicó una sonrisa, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, su anfitriona le había caído bastante bien. No era culpa suya tener tan mala suerte–, pero ya es tarde y debo regresar.

Y no era mentira, había estado mucho tiempo en ese lugar y Haku debía estar buscándola, seguro había armado un alboroto al desaparecer de improviso. Debía volver inmediatamente.

La bermeja simplemente suspiro, al parecer la chica no era estúpida como había llegado a pensar, simplemente era muy… muy… bueno, era muy _algo_. No tenía palabras para definirla correctamente. Por lo menos algo había sacado de esto, la charla le había ayudado a desfogarse.

Se levanto de su cómodo asiento. Estaba a punto de despedirla, cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Tal vez había fallado, pero estaba segura que _ella_ no lo haría. Todo fuera por el bien de la de mirada esmeralda.

-Sakura, espera. Antes de que te vayas, ¿te importaría hacerme un favor?- le dio la espalda un momento para tomar un paquete de la mesa que se encontraba al lado de su cama.- Esperaba poder entregárselo yo misma, pero no podre hacerlo, ya que Eric aun no regresa. _Ni sé cuándo regresara._-al decir lo ultimo sus ojos se entrecerraron con fastidio, pero recompuso su expresión rápidamente, para luego extender el paquete a la otra.- Te importaría llevárselo a una amiga mía, ella vive a unos dos días de aquí viajando en barco. Estoy segura que conocerla te podría beneficiar mucho. Además de que el lugar en donde vive es muy hermoso, sería una buen lugar para descansar y disfrutar del paisaje.

Lo pelirosa lo pensó durante unos segundos para luego contestar.

–No me molesta en lo absoluto –eso le parecía divertido, por lo menos ahora tenía algo que hacer. Tomó el paquete–. Bueno, ya me retiro. Gracias de nuevo –dio una pequeña reverencia, como la dama que era–. Fue un placer conocerte, Ariel. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

La anfitriona la acompaño hasta el lugar donde se encontraron. Al pie de las empinada que debía subir para regresar al pueblo.

–Oh~, casi me olvido –la pelirroja busco en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba–. Toma –le extendió un pequeño sobre–. Son las coordenadas de tu destino además de un mapa de la zona, dáselas a el primer oficial de tu barco. Él sabrá leerlas.

–Ahora que lo pienso, como sabré a quien debo darle el presente. Aun no me has dicho el nombre de tu amiga.

–No te preocupes por eso –volvió a sonreír–. Cuando llegues al reino, ve directo donde un oficial y pídele que te lleve al palacio. Una vez allí solo di que vas de mi parte.

Sakura no pudo preguntar nada más, porque la otra le dio la espalda y emprendió el camino de regreso. Las instrucciones no parecían muy complicadas. Así que estaba bien. Ahora lo más importante era otra cosa. ¿¡Donde se había metido su supuesto guardián! El navío no se encontraba muy lejos que digamos. Haku no podía tardar tanto en ir y regresar. Decido esperar un poco más a ver si se aparecía el castaño, pero nada. Al final, arreglándoselas como pudo, logro subir la empinada. Gracias a dios que la ropa que llevaba puesta no era tan incómoda como su antiguo vestido, que en esos momentos llevaba envuelto en un paquete y le dificulto más la ascensión.

Al llegar al barco se sorprendió de encontrar todo, tal y como lo había dejado. Los demás tripulantes de la nave seguían cargando las provisiones y demás cosas. Localizó al capitán cerca de unos hombres que cargaban algunas cajas. Se acercó.

– ¡Capitán! –su voz sonó más fuerte de lo hubiera querido, una dama nunca debía gritar, pero sus ganas de desquitarse con alguien le podían más.

–Su alteza, ¿ya regreso de su paseo? –el hombre no parecía para nada preocupado, lo cual la extraño. Pero mejor no hacer ningún comentario, por ahora.

–Sí, ya regrese. Me puede decir donde se encuentra Haku.

– ¿Haku? –solo sorpresa por el nombre, fue lo que vislumbró en su rostro–. Lo vi hace rato, subió al barco sin decir ninguna palabra. Debe estar en su cuarto, supongo. Pero creí que…

Eso la extraño más, si el castaño había llegado al barco ¿por qué no había regresado por ella?

–Bueno, no importa –le cortó–. ¿Dónde está el primer oficial? –necesitaba encontrarlo para comunicarle de su próximo destino.

– ¿Zabuza? Debe estar en la cabina de mando, pero…

–Bien –le volvió a cortar a mitad de frase.

Dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección al navío. Si mal no recordaba, la sala de mando se ubicaba subiendo las escaleras que se encontraban en la cubierta. Así que se dirigió ahí. Subió las escaleras y camino el pequeño espacio que la separaba de la puerta de su destino. Ingreso a la pequeña habitación observando con curiosidad todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Una pequeña mesa se encontraba a un lado, llena hojas de pergamino en las cuales podía apreciar dibujos extraños. Se acerco para poder admirarlos mejor, y fue cuando noto algo extraño.

Era obvio que el lugar se encontraba vacío, pero podía jurar que acababa de escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas. Giro en su mismo sitio, sin hacer ningún sonido, atenta a lo que podría suceder. ¿Se habría filtrado algún ladrón? La posibilidad era bastante alta. O podría ser algo peor, ¿un asesino?

Fijo su atención en una puerta en la que no había reparado al principio, la cual parecía dar a otra habitación.

¿Sería ese el escondite del intruso?

Y de pronto lo volvió a oír, era una especie de quejido, un gemido para ser más exactos. ¡Un fantasma! Pensó, pero luego cayó en cuenta que los fantasmas no podían mover cosas. Fantasma descartado.

Se atrevió a acercarse, mas por curiosidad que por valentía. Y sin producir ningún sonido que la delatara, procedió a girar el pomo de la puerta, y abrirla unos centímetros, los necesarios para poder ver al interior.

Tenía razón con lo de que la puerta llevaba a otra habitación, pero en lo demás se había equivocado terriblemente. Porque ahí dentro no se encontraba ningún ladrón o asesino.

–_Se- señor… Zabuza… No_…

–_Deberías dejar de mentirte a ti mismo, Haku. Tú deseas esto mucho más que yo._

Sus voces no eran más que susurros, pero eso no evito que Sakura las escuchara. Allí, apoyado contra la pared se encontraba precisamente el chico castaño al cual había estado buscando; y acorralándolo contra dicha pared, Zabuza, el primer oficial al cual había ido a buscar. No necesito más de 3 segundos para comprender la situación en la que se encontraban los dos, pero necesito de más tiempo para lograr convencerse de que no era correcto espiarlos. Con todo el cuidado que pudo tener, cerró la puerta y emprendió la huida.

Se escondió detrás de unas cajas de víveres que aún no bajaban a la bodega, apoyada contra el borde del barco. Una vez a salvo, aunque no había ningún peligro, se dispuso a procesar la información recién recibida y un sonrojo bastante visible se apodero de sus mejillas.

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

En lo absoluto.

¿Quien se esperaría algo como eso?

Nadie.

Jamás habría pensado que Haku podría hacer ese tipo de sonid… ¡Espera! ¿En que estaba pensado? ¡Ese no era el punto!

El problema recaía en que había encontrado (por casualidad, claro) a dos miembros de la tripulación de su barco en una situación por demás deshonrosa. Porque ella era una dama y no debía ser testigo de tan innobles e impuros actos que…

Bah~ A quien trataba de engañar. Esas idioteces sobre moral no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber presenciado tal escena. Vamos, que eso es lo que había estado esperando de su viaje. Algo emocionante, y que podía haber más emocionante que un romance prohibido entre el primer oficial de su barco y su propio guardaespaldas-asesino…

Tan inmersa estaba de nuevo en sus fantasías, que de nueva cuenta no se percato del fuerte oleaje que se había desatado, hasta que fue muy tarde. Una ola azotó contra el lado del barco en el cual se encontraba ella, volviéndola a empapar completamente.

–Eso tampoco me lo esperaba –fueron las únicas palabras que dijo.

De ahora en adelante se aseguraría de alejarse lo más posible mar.

Al parecer éste le odiaba y a sus vestidos.

Estornudó.

Estupendo. Lo que le faltaba, ahora estaba empapada y también resfriada.

.

.

.

_Mientras… En una de las tantas habitaciones de palacio_

_Dirigió su negra mirada al pequeño cofre que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. Había llegado ese mismo día en la mañana, traído por uno de los sirvientes de su casa, especialmente para él. Éste contenía unas semillas de una rara variedad de flor, ya extinta en esa región. Su insoportable primo Sai las había enviado de acuerdo a las instrucciones que le había enviado en una carta hacia algunas semanas. Éste le debía varios favores por lo que no había podido rehusarse. _

_Las semillas en si ya eran una posesión muy valiosa, y ni que decir del pequeño espécimen que, afortunadamente, había llegado en las mejores condiciones. Espécimen que ya había mandado a llevar a la habitación de Naruto. _

_Estas eran sus flores favoritas. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues la información es crucial en la guerra y el amor. Y esto era un poco de ambas._

_Había sido una fortuna, que justamente Sai se encontrara en La Arena. Y también que tuviera tan "buenas relaciones" con su rey, Sabaku no Gaara. Ja. Buenas relaciones… Sí, claro. Y él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura. _

_Era obvio que tipo de relación tenían esos dos. Y seguía siendo un misterio para él, Naruto y toda la gente que los conocía, en realidad, como es que el joven rey no había asesinado a su pareja a estas alturas. Sai tenía un peculiar forma de ser: demasiado sincero, rayando en lo cínico, y falto de vergüenza y pudor. _

_Sasuke no había sentido ni un mínimo de pena cuando el pelirrojo -en medio de la gran fiesta que había dado su familia, hacia unos meses- había golpeado al otro azabache, luego de que este, desvergonzadamente, hubiera soltado varias intimidades suyas. Personalmente, él no tenía ningún interés en saber los secretos de cama del de ojos aguamarina, pero había valido la pena estar cerca para ver la cara de Naruto -junto con la de Kiba y Hinata-, luego de semejante comentario. Su rostro sonrojado a más no poder había sido memorable. Casi había agradecido a Sakura por llevar al rubio, pero luego había recordado que el mismo había mandado la invitación al Uzumaki. _

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Nadie tenía permitido entrar a su estudio sin su previa autorización. Levanto la mirada, completamente fastidiado y supo quien era su afortunado no-invitado. En frente suyo se encontraba nada menos que la última persona que tenía ganas de ver._

_–Itachi –dijo– ¿Qué quieres?_

_–Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu hermano, tonto pequeño Sasuke –el recién llegado se adentro en la estancia, y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que ahí se encontraban–. Y respondiendo tu pregunta, simplemente me preguntaba qué es lo que estaría haciendo el futuro rey del gran reino de La Hoja –sonrió divertido._

_–Estoy trabajando, así que hazme el favor de largarte –el azabache menor no estaba de humor como para aguantar las idioteces del otro–. No deberías estar en la mansión principal, atendiendo a tu esposito. _

_–Exactamente por eso estoy aquí. Dei y sus cambios de humor me están volviendo loco –la voz del mayor sonaba agotada–. Anoche me despertó a las 3 de la madruga para exigirme que le diera fresas con chocolate, para que al final me dijera que le daban nauseas. Y eso no es todo, la anterior noche…_

_–Itachi –lo interrumpió– En qué momento te dije que me interesaban tus problemas conyugales._

_–Que desconsiderado eres, hermanito –el mayor lo miro con reproche, solo se permitía actuar de esa manera tan infantil con Sasuke, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba– Felizmente solo faltan 2 meses para que pueda tener a mi pequeña hija en mis brazos._

_–Aun no sabes si va a ser niña, idiota –no podía evitar estresarse cada vez que hablaba con el otro–. Además Deidara dice que será niño._

_2 meses… que rápido pasaba el tiempo. Aun recordaba, cuando el idiota de su hermano mayor había anunciado a la familia que el Namikaze estaba "embarazado". Su madre no cabía de la alegría, diciéndoles lo feliz que estaría Fugaku-su padre- si estuviera vivo. El matrimonio de Itachi y Deidara había sido pactado entre las familias desde antes que nacieran los novios. Y aunque al principio ambos no se llevaran para nada bien, por no decir que se aborrecian completamente entre ellos y al compromiso, ahora estaban completamente enamorados. _

_–Él puede decir lo quiera, pero será una niña. Y se llamará Hana. _

_–Creí que habían escogido Hikari si era mujer y Shusei si era hombre –su cuñado había elegido los nombres hace meses, por lo que le pareció extraño que ahora los hayan cambiado. __Bueno, el que sufriría las consecuencias después sería Itachi, asi que no importaba._

_–No –se levantó de su cómodo asiento, acercándose a la puerta –Decidimos darles ese a ti y Naruto, para cuando tengan a su primera hija. Luego me lo agradeces –y sin decir otra palabra Itachi salió rápidamente de la habitación._

_Sasuke se quedó sin palabras. U__n único pensamiento asesino rondo por su mente. _

_Sai era hombre muerto. Y de paso, el entrometido de Sasori y su propio cuñado._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

¿Y que les pareció? Personalmente me gusto como quedo este capitulo. Me demore un poco mas de lo normal, pero creo que salio como yo queria, en especial el extra xD Itadei y Saigaa al mismo tiempo! Y la parejita cannon es la de ZabuzaxHaku! (ojala que alguien la haya adivinado, o minimo intuido) las insinuaciones que dio Kishimoto la confirman.

Tal vez ya se dieron cuanta o no, pero no estoy usando ningun sufijo japones _(-chan, -kun, -san, -sama, etc_) La razón es que este mundo no tiene las costumbres, ni tradiciones del pais _(...mundo alterno...) ¿P_orque estoy explicando esto? Bueno, como sabran Naruto y Sakura tiene unas pequeñas muletillas , mas el rubio que la otra, en su forma de hablar. El _Shannaro_ de la ojiverde y el _dattebayo _del ojiazul los pondre, si hay necesidad, en sus traducciones al español. Si no les gusta, son libres de borrarlas mentalmente n.n

Gracias a: **TheRusso, DGHA, saskenaru, Sasunaru lover yaoii, sol yuki uzumaki, Moon-9215, bella-rosalinda **por sus lindos comentarios. Ustedes son lo maxino =)

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, en el cual espero no demorarme igual que con este.

**Y... ¿Meresco review?**

Pd: Las ardillas aun esperan dominar el mundo, ayudalas! x3


	5. Chapter III

V. Un pequeño descanso siempre es bueno... aunque tus recuerdos y pensamientos le dejen un sabor amargo.

.

.

.

Había pasado la última semana en cama, recuperándose de un horrible resfriado. Hace exactamente 5 días que se encontraban en _ese_ reino y no había podido salir de su habitación ni para mirar el lugar. Lo único bueno era que parecía que el malestar empezaba a disminuir, al igual que la fiebre, y ya no veía su cama llena de pañuelos. Con suerte al día siguiente estaría curada completamente y por fin lograría salir de esa jaula y entregar el recado que le había dado Ariel para una amiga, que según sus suposiciones debía residir en palacio. Tal vez era una de las damas de compañía de la reina de ese lugar.

Tocaron la puerta de sus aposentos, al mismo tiempo que pedían permiso para entrar. Haku ingreso, cargando una bandeja con lo que sería su almuerzo. La comida se veía bastante apetitosa.

–Su alteza, le traigo su comida –el castaño dejo la bandeja encima del mueble junto a su cama

–Gracias –le miró–. Sabes si mandaron la carta a Naruto.

–La misiva fue entregada según sus indicaciones, no se preocupe –y luego de una reverencia, el chico salió de la habitación.

Sakura no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez había sido descubierta en su pequeña excursión a la sala de mandos. Haku no había permanecido a solas con ella, por más de cinco minutos desde entonces. Lo cual había sido muy frustrante. El de mirada parda era su única compañía, la única persona en todo el barco con la cual podía conversar de forma civilizada. No iba a negar que también quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su relación con el tal Zabuza, pero que constara que esa no era la única razón para querer que dejara de evitarla.

Estar enferma era tan aburrido.

Todas las veces que se había enfermado, Naruto siempre había estado con ella, atendiéndola y brindándole su compañía. Era tan extraño no tenerlo junto a su cama poniéndole paños de agua tibia, mientras le sonreía. No quería admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba y mucho. Siempre habían estado juntos.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en el cual se habían conocido. Ambos eran muy pequeños. La madre del rubio, Kushina, le había llevado a palacio para que se conocieran. Su primera impresión sobre el niño había sido que era muy extraño. El color de su cabello y sus ojos no eran muy comunes, además de que no se parecía en nada a su nodriza. Y eso no era todo, nunca dejaba de reír y sonreírle a todo el mundo.

Las primeras palabras que le había dedicado no habían sido nada amables, y a pesar de eso él nunca dejo de sonreírle. Eso la hizo pensar que tal vez no era tan desagradable como pensó en un principio y lo acepto como amigo.

Las visitas del ojiazul se hicieron frecuentes, ya que las madres de ambos así lo quisieron. Fue en una de aquellas visitas que Naruto y su adorado Sasuke se vieron por primera vez frente a frente. Desde antes ella le había hablado del otro a cada uno, pero jamás se habían cruzado. Las cosas no habían podido pasar de peor manera. Fue obvia la aversión que se demostraron mutuamente. Y ella que había esperado que se llevaran bien las dos personas a las cuales les tenía mas aprecio.

Las cosas no habían mejorado al pasar los años, es más, empeoraron. Y todo a causa de un pequeño comentario hecho por el rubio.

Ya había pasado casi tres años desde que el ojiazul vivía en palacio a causa de la muerte de su madre. Ese día ella esperaba la llegada del azabache, él cual vendría en compañía de su madre, Mikoto, a tomar el té. Se encontraba en los jardines de palacio observando las flores, cuando Naruto se le había acercado a conversar. Todo estaba normal hasta que el otro mencionó que ella le gustaba. Se había sonrojado mucho, sin lograr articular ninguna respuesta coherente, por lo que mejor siguió caminando en dirección a una de las columnas que adornaban el lugar. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que no eran los únicos presentes. Al parecer su primo había llegado antes de lo planeado, pues se encontraba frente a ella, recargado contra una de las columnas con una expresión de total desagrado en el rostro.

"Sakura jamás se fijará en un campesino huérfano como tú, eres tan poca cosa."

Habían sido las únicas palabras que dijo el moreno antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Ella había estado a punto de salir tras él y pedir explicaciones por su conducta, cuando escucho un sollozo tras ella. La imagen del rubio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras aferraba fuertemente con sus manos el collar que le había dado su madre, se le quedó grabada en la memoria. Esa había sido la primera y única vez que vio al otro llorar.

Hasta ahora no entendía el porqué Sasuke se mostraba tan molesto aquella vez, ni tampoco porque le dijo algo tan hiriente a Naruto.

Pero eso había marcado el cambio en la actitud de su amigo.

El ojiazul siempre había sido muy amistoso y amable con los demás, ahí donde iba siempre hacia amigos, ni si quiera el solitario y tímido Gaara, el pequeño príncipe de La Arena, había logrado resistir su "encanto".

Todo esto cambiaba cuando el azabache se encontraba cerca. Buscaba la manera de provocarlo y extrañamente el otro le seguía el juego, lo cual nunca termina bien. Varias veces había sido necesario separarlos antes de que se mataran. Si su madre no hubiera hablado con cada uno, pidiéndoles que se comportaran, estaba segura que la situación seguiría igual.

El estar en medio siempre había sido muy incomodo para ella, principalmente porque de pequeños la relación de ellos tres había sido de un triangulo amoroso. Su interés por el azabache había sido notorio desde el principio, al igual que el del rubio por ella, a su parecer. Sasuke era un caso aparte, pues después de tantos años de conocerlo, jamás había visto que se interesara por alguna otra persona aparte de sí mismo.

Cuando era niña le gustaba imaginar que las peleas que protagonizaban esos dos eran por ella. Los cuentos que leía siempre relataban la disputa de dos jóvenes caballeros por el amor de su princesa, que al final se decidía por el ganador, el cual era merecedor de su sincero amor y vivían felices por la eternidad.

Había que entender que en ese tiempo la situación no le parecía tan cursi como ahora.

Pero luego de ser rechazada varias veces por su adorado primo, por fin entendió que tal vez el no era para ella. Fue en ese momento que fijo sus ojos en Naruto, su inseparable compañero de juegos, la persona más cercana a ella y en quien confiaba plenamente.

Tras pensarlo cuidadosamente, se dio cuenta que a pesar que el consejo no estaría de acuerdo en que se desposara con un simple plebeyo, concordaría con ella en que el muchacho no era tan mal partido. Sabía más de los asuntos de gobierno que ella misma, y viéndolo bien, había sido gracias a él que el reino no se había ido a la bancarrota, ni terminado en manos de esos ancianos avaros, luego de la muerte de sus padres.

No había nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar. Sinceramente se sentiría mucho mas cómoda casándose con el de ojos azules que con un completo desconocido. ¡Además estaba el hecho de que él estaba enamorado de ella desde pequeños! Nada podía salir mal… o eso creía.

Al parecer había mal interpretado las palabras del rubio cuando este dijo que le gustaba.

Cuando cumplió dieciséis, decidió que no podía esperar más y se lo pregunto directamente; su respuesta la desilusionó por completo. Los hombres eran decepcionantes.

"Por supuesto que me gustas, Sakura. Eres mi mejor amiga, de veras."

El que le llamara por su nombre, y no simplemente Su Alteza, le emocionó mucho, pasando por alto el hecho que el chico aun tuviera esa manía de repetir ese "de veras" al final de cada oración que decía, aunque por lo menos ya no era tan frecuente. Pero luego reparó en que había dicho "amiga".

Lo había golpeado, para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida (aunque últimamente el universo hubiera decidido cambiar eso).

Con eso le había dicho adiós a cualquier intención amorosa con el Uzumaki…

Sakura tenía 9 años cuando por fin se había atrevido a preguntarle a su madre el por qué su compañero de juegos poseía el apellido de su madre y no el de su padre. Ese hecho siempre le había parecido raro desde pequeña, pero nunca lo había mencionado hasta ese día, cuando la curiosidad le pudo más. Cuando su progenitora terminó con su relato, ella se dio cuenta que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no preguntar.

.

–_Conocí a Kushina cuando ambas éramos unas niñas, casi a la misma edad que tú cuando conociste a Naruto _–_le había dicho_

_Ella era huérfana y no tenía ningún pariente vivo que pudiera hacerse cargo de su bienestar. Por esa razón fue traída a palacio para ser mi dama de compañía, ya que teníamos edades similares. Junto con tu tia Mikoto, éramos inseparables, las mejores amigas. Nada de esto cambio luego de que tu tía se casara o cuando yo me comprometí con tu padre. Me parecía que ella también debía ser feliz, por lo que empecé a presentarle a varios chicos con la esperanza de que ella encontrara a su "príncipe azul", pero nada resultó._

_Fue un día, luego de que se celebrara una ceremonia de agasajo a los generales del ejército cuando ella por fin me lo contó._

_Al parecer se había conocido con un chico del cual se hizo amiga y hace poco recién noto lo mucho que le gustaba. Yo estaba feliz por ella, aunque mi felicidad duro poco luego de enterarme del nombre del chico. Namikaze Minato, el prodigioso estratega militar, al cual le habían ascendido hace poco a general, era el afortunado dueño de los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga, mi hermanita. No sabía cómo decirle que su amor era imposible. El clan Namikaze jamás lo aceptaría. La matriarca, Tsunade, jamás permitirá que su primogénito se casara con una simple pueblerina, aunque esta fuera la protegida de la reina._

_Hable personalmente con Minato para decirle que no permitiría que jugara con Kushina de esa manera. Estaba dispuesta a todo para protegerla, pero él me aseguro que jamás tuvo en mente dañarla. Él estaba enamorado de ella también y pensaba enfrentarse a su madre para que pudieran estar juntos. Yo le creí, y tonta fui al pensar que las cosas terminarían bien._

_A los pocos días se desato una guerra con el país vecino de El Sonido y Minato fue llamado al campo de batalla. Fueron dos semanas en las cuales vi a Kushina solamente a las horas de la comida. Fueron dos semanas las únicas necesarias para destrozar sus ilusiones y toda su fuerza. La noticia de la muerte de su amado llego en el momento menos oportuno. _

_Mi hermanita estaba embarazada, la marca de contrato estaba grabada en su muñeca, y el padre era él. _

_Las mujeres protegidas por la reina no pueden ser cortejadas ni casarse sin el consentimiento de su majestad. Mucho menos colocar un pedido en el árbol de Yggdrasil. (I)_

_Entre ambas logramos ocultarlo lo más posible, pero al final de nada sirvió. Mis padres se enteraron y, contra todo pronóstico, la apoyaron._

_Cuando Naruto nació, mi hermanita lloró. Él es la viva imagen de su padre. _

–_Tsunade jamás reconoció a Naruto como parte del clan Namikaze, a pesar de llevar la misma sangre, por lo que Kushina le dio el apellido _–_su madre regreso su verde mirada de la ventana, en la cual la mantuvo durante todo su relato, a ella_–_ eso responde tu duda ¿verdad?_

_._

Eso había respondido más que su pregunta…

Luego de saber eso, Sakura odio cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la familia Namikaze. Le importaba muy poco que fueran una de las familias más poderosas del reino, ella era la princesa heredera. Ni siquiera asistió a la boda de su primo Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y Namikaze Deidara cuando esta se realizó, para no tener que obligar a su amigo -el cual debía acompañarla a cualquier evento importante- a ver a su abuela paterna.

Porque Naruto sabía perfectamente todo lo que la ojiverde había tardado 5 años en descubrir. Y a pesar de todo no guardaba ningún resentimiento contra ellos.

Suspiró.

Realmente no sabía a qué se debía que estuviera recordando cosas de hace tantos años. Se estaba comportando como una anciana.

–Tal vez la fiebre ya me esté afectando –habló a la nada y no pudo evitar reírse– Será mejor que coma antes de que mi almuerzo se enfrié.

Tomo la fuente y la coloco sobre su regazo sin evitar preguntarse como estarían las cosas en su reino. Si las dos personas más importantes en su vida seguirían ilesas, después de todo ella ya no estaba para poner un alto a las, mayormente, estúpidas discusiones de ambos…

Bajó el tenedor que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios.

La sensación de no ser tan necesaria para ellos, como trataba de hacerse creer, regreso con más fuerza que en anteriores ocasiones.

.

.

.

_Mientras... En los baños de palacio..._

_Idiota, mil veces idiota. _

_Debió prever que aceptar un regalo del presumido, insufrible, altanero, y demás cosas por el estilo, de Sasuke no podía acarrearle nada bueno. Esa era la razón la por la cual se encontraba, ese preciso instante, escondido en ese lugar, tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de haber tenido que correr todo el camino desde la sala de reuniones hasta ahí. _

_Infinitamente idiota._

_Era conocido por todas las personas de la corte que los secretos no existían ahí. Así que pensar que el hecho de haber recibido un presente, por parte del sueño idealizado de todas la mujeres de 12 a 25 años solteras y no, solo quedaría entre el Uchiha y él. Eso había sido una completa estupidez de su parte._

_Guardó completo silencio, dejando de respirar necesariamente, para poder asegurarse de que ya no había nadie al otro lado de la puerta. Había logrado distraer y perder en el camino a las chicas que lo habían estado persiguiendo, para pedirle explicaciones sobre el rumor de que él y el bastardo de Sasuke tenían un tipo de "relación" más allá de la estrictamente obligada por su princesa. _

_La primera vez que lo había oído, no pudo evitar reírse frente a una sorprendida Hinata, quien había ido a informarle sobre el último rumor que se tejía entre las damas de la corte, y saber si era verdadero. Qué cosa para más absurda, había pensado. Lastimosamente para él, la linda de Hinata no había sido la única en preguntar sobre la validez del chisme. Tenten, la señorita Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, el primo de Hinata, incluso Shino, quien nunca hablaba, quería saber cómo era la cosa. _

_Y para su mala suerte, Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara, acababa de llegar al reino para comenzar las negociaciones de su próxima alianza. Así que ya podía contar con que el chismecito llegaría hasta La Arena, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pensaría su amigo pelirrojo de todo esto (lo que creyera Sai poco le importaba)._

_Sus días estaban contados… y más si todo esto llegaba a oídos de cierta chica pelirroja de gafas, que vivía en cierto reino vecino y profesaba una extraña adoración por el Uchiha menor._

_Sintió escalofríos. _

_Solo rogaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que Karin Hebi jamás se enterara de esto. Aun recordaba el escándalo que había armado cuando se enteró del beso, que accidentalmente se dio con el bastardo. Su cuerpo aun lo recordaba. Y aunque Kiba dijera que de accidental tenia lo que Sai de discreto, la verdad es que había sido accidental y al diablo las alucinaciones del castaño. No había sido su culpa que en medio de una de sus muchas peleas, él hubiera perdido el equilibrio, cayendo irremediablemente sobre Sasuke y sus labios hubieran terminado rozándose. De mas estaba decir que ese había sido su primer, y hasta ahora único, beso. _

_Y, ¿Porque estaba recordando justo **eso** en **ese** momento? ¡Aghh! ¿Qué hacia perdiendo el tiempo pensando cosas que no venían al caso?_

_Miro por primera vez la habitación a la cual había dado a parar, al parecer se encontraba en los baños. Podía escuchar el agua caer del la pequeña cascada, que había mandado construir la anterior reina, cayendo a la gran bañera del tamaño de una piscina._

_Camino, adentrándose en la estancia. Pensándolo bien, no sería mala idea tomar un pequeño baño, ya que estaba ahí. Le vendría bien relajarse un poco. Diviso el estante donde se guardaban las toallas y tomo una._

_–Si hubiera sabido que vendría aquí, habría traído al señor Gama –comentó en voz alta. Su sapito de hule había sido regalo de su madre– Aunque, kyuubi tambien necesita un baño. Le podria pedir a Hinata que me ayude a lavarlo –su pequeño zorrito mascota no estaría muy contento con lo del baño, pero daba igual._

_–Oye, idiota. Deberías dejar de hablar solo._

_La voz lo sorprendió y al mismo tiempo lo dejó paralizado._

_*Que no sea Sasuke. Que no sea Sasuke. Que no sea Sasuke. Que no sea...*_

_– ¿Me estas escuchando? –la voz sonaba a sus espaldas._

_*No voltees. No voltees. No voltees. No...*_

_Y a pesar de que su cerebro le decía que no volteara, termino por hacer eso mismo. Dio media vuelta, encarando a su interlocutor. Esa fue ser la peor idea del día, una estupidez más a la larga lista de estupideces que venía, estúpidamente, cometiendo últimamente. _

_Y debía dejar de decir la palabra estupidez y sus variantes a cada momento… Arghh, no estaba resultando, ni siquiera con las est-idioteces que estaba pensando, lograba distraer su mente de la imagen que estaba presenciando._

_En frente suyo se encontraba Sasuke, recién salido de la ducha, lo cual se notaba por las pequeñas gotas que caían de su cabello y recorrían su torso, cubierto solo por una pequeña toalla anudada a la cintura. Sintió su cara arder._

_*No lo mires. No lo mires. No lo mires. No lo...*_

_Su vista vago inconscientemente por el cuerpo del otro, apreciando la casi irreal belleza. Su hermoso cabello negro azulado, sus ojos del color de la noche, su piel increíblemente blanca, su bien formado cuerpo, su..._

_Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el azabache comenzó a acercársele._

_–Deberías cerrar la boca –sintió sus dedos tocándole la mejilla–. Se te está cayendo la baba –y sin decir otra palabra el moreno salió del lugar, dejándole ahí._

_Maldita sea._

_Lo que necesitaba en esos momentos ya no era un simple baño, sino una ducha de agua fría. No, mejor que fuera helada. _

_El baño de Kyuubi podría esperar unas cuantas horas mas..._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

Bien, ya pueden tirar los tomates, lechugas o cualquier vegetal de su elección. La razón de que me demorara tanto en subir este capítulo no fue por falta de inspiración, exactamente. Sino que fue una serie de eventos que me dejaron sin el tiempo suficiente para terminar de escribirlo. ¿Decir lo siento vale de algo? =) Este capitulo simplemente es de transición, necesitaba explicar varias cosas sobre el mundo que creé y sobre la relación de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura antes de que comenzara la historia.

(I) _Iggdrasil _es el árbol de la vida, en la mitología nórdica.

Tal vez no quedo muy claro en el capitulo, por lo que lo explicare aquí, aunque tal vez lo vuelva a hacer en algún otro capítulo. En este mundo las mujeres no son las que tiene que cargar con el bebe durante 9 meses. ¿Han visto The Twelve Kingdoms? pues si es así, sabrán a lo que me refiero. No es exactamente lo mismo, porque cambie varias cosas para hacerlo mas interesante, pero se asemeja bastante. Para quien no tiene idea de lo que hablo, hare una pequeña explicación:

En TTK todo ser vivo, ya sea planta, animal, monstruo o humano, nace de un árbol, del cual el fruto se le llama Ranka. Las parejas que desean tener un hijo, acuden al santuario en donde se encuentra un árbol de Riboku, atan un listón en una de sus ramas y dan plegarias al dios Tentei para que les conceda un hijo, si Tentei les escucha hará crecer un fruto en la rama con el listón de la pareja y de ahí nacerá el bebé.

En este mundo es ligeramente diferente, pues cuando una pareja desea tener un hijo debe atar una cinta blanca machada de la sangre de ambos y atarla en una rama del árbol. La persona que ate la cinta, ya sea mujer u hombre, será la portadora del "contrato" por llamarlo de alguna forma (la marca a la que hago referencia es una simple línea roja alrededor de la muñeca) y será quien sienta los síntomas del embarazo, aunque no todos. El tiempo de maduracion del fruto seríá de 10 meses.

En un principio barajee la idea de hacer un M-preg, pero al final termine declinando por esta idea. Me pareció más interesante y fácil de explicar que el embarazo masculino. Personalmente no tengo ningún problema con el M-preg, siempre me gusta leer nuevas razones para este, por mas alocadas y Crack que estas sean.

Gracias a: **saskenaru, Yuki-2310, Moon-9215, Ikaros-san, NelIra y nayri**, por sus lindos comentarios. Ya saben que yo leo todos los reviews que me dejan, pero por falta de tiempo no los puedo responder.

Aprovechare para comentar algo extraño que me di cuenta mientras escribía este capítulo. Inicialmente en este fic, como comenté antes, no tenía planeado escribir los extras. Lo gracioso es que mientras más avanzo la historia, me doy cuenta que disfruto mas escribir estos últimos que la historia principal. Supongo que es porque no me cae Sakura y adoro el Sasunaru. Conversando con una amiga sobre esto, me dijo que a ella le gustaba más los "_Mientras…"_ que la historia de Sakura, al igual que a varias de ustedes. Y si, sé que varias leen primero el extra y luego lo demás. No las culpo, yo escribo primero la última parte y después lo de las princesas xD Así que no importa.

Creo que esto sería todo. Hasta la próxima actualización.

**¿Me dejan un review?**

Mis ardillas aun quieren dominar el mundo, ayúdalas x3 A ellas también les gusta el Sasunaru.


	6. Chapter IV part 1

VI. Porque hasta una sirvienta tiene más suerte que ella… Bueno, tal vez no. – Cenicienta (Parte 1)

.

_Había una vez en un reino muy lejano una hermosa niña que vivía muy feliz con su padre que era viudo. Un día el hombre se volvió a casar con una mujer que tenía dos hijas, poco tiempo después el hombre murió dejando sola a la pequeña niña que se vio convertida en la sirvienta de la casa por su malvada madrasta, mientras sus hermanastras no hacían nada. Un día, años después, llego una invitación de palacio a un baile en el cual el príncipe escogería esposa. Gracias al trabajo del hada madrina -y de otras ciertas criaturas- la joven logro ir y conocer al príncipe, él cual se enamoro de ella. Muchas cosas pasaron para poder estar juntos, pero al final lo lograron, solo que el final feliz no fue como lo imagino ella..._

_...Tal vez la joven no estaba tan mal en casa de su madrastra..._

_._

Balanceó sus piernas, mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana del carruaje. Habían pasado dos semanas más de lo esperado para que su resfriado se curara completamente. Así que cuando oficialmente le fue dado el permiso de bajar del barco, no perdió ni un minuto en hacerlo.

Cumpliendo las indicaciones de Ariel, había buscado a un oficial y pedido que la escoltara al palacio. De mas estaba decir que el hombre no le creyó en absoluto cuando le dijo quien era. Por dios, que la trato de loca. Había tenido que enseñarle el emblema real que la acreditaba como la princesa heredera del reino de La Hoja para que accediera a llevarla a donde deseaba, aunque sabía que el otro aun no se confiaba por completo de ella. Ja. Ni que le importara la opinión de un simple plebeyo.

Volteo la mirada a la persona sentada su costado. Haku también la acompañaba en esa excursión. Ojala que esta vez no la dejara plantada para irse con su amante.

Suspiró.

Le había costado bastante lograr que el castaño no saliera prácticamente corriendo cada vez que se quedaban a solas. Lo bueno es que había podido saciar su necesidad de información gracias a Zabuza, que a pesar de al principio mostrarse renuente a decirle algo, finalmente había soltado todo. Sus métodos de persuasión jamás le habían fallado y su adorado Sasuke era prueba de ello, ni siquiera él podía negarle algo cuando realmente se lo proponía.

Luego de eso ya no había tenido sentido el continuar aparentando las cosas. A la primero oportunidad que tuvo le dijo a Haku todo lo que había oído y visto en la sala de mandos, aquella vez, sin hacer ninguna pausa para dejarlo hablar o darle oportunidad de escapar. La expresión del castaño había sido memorable, junto con el lindo sonrojo que había inundado sus mejillas y sus intentos de dar una explicación lógica y coherente.

– ¡Tan lindo! –no se dio cuenta que lo último lo dijo en voz alta, logrando las miradas confusas de sus acompañantes.

–Su alteza, ¿se encuentra, usted, bien? –le pregunto el menor

– ¿Eh? –no capto a lo que se refería el otro– Un poco aburrida, pero bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–No… por nada –el castaño le sonrió, tenía que recordarse constantemente que su princesa era muy extraña, lo mejor era no darle importancia a sus rarezas.

–Y... ¿Cuándo llegaremos? –se dirigía exactamente al oficial sentado en frente suyo, quien vestía un simple uniforme gris con delgadas franjas azules en los brazos–. Llevamos 2 horas viajando…ya me duelen la espalda de tanto estar sentada... –además de otras cosas que no pensaba especificar.

–Esa información es clasificada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –que se creía ese hombre, ya le había dicho quien era, no tenia porque tratarla como una espía o una simple campesina extranjera.

–Ordenes de su majestad, el príncipe –fue la única respuesta.

–Si desconfían así de todo el mundo, no tendrán visitas –la frase había sonado muy infantil, casi como un berrinche de niña pequeña, lo único que le había faltado era hacer un puchero y el cuadro estaría completo.

–Su alteza, estamos en tierras extranjeras, aquí las reglas son diferentes y debemos respetarlas –que Haku le dijera como comportase, no le hacía nada de gracia. Ella había llevado clases de etiqueta desde muy pequeña, era lógico que supiera algo tan obvio como eso, vamos que tampoco era estúpida.

De pronto se escucho un chasquido extraño y una fuerte sacudida se produjo en el carruaje, deteniéndolo al instante.

– ¡¿Qué fue eso? –grito. Si el castaño no la hubiera sostenido en el último momento, gracias a sus extraordinarios reflejos, habría terminado estrellándose contra el asiento de enfrente, lo cual habría sido muy doloroso e inconveniente. Sus pechos ya eran suficientemente poco desarrollados, como para que el golpe viniera y terminara el trabajo.

–... –el oficial no soltó ningún comentario, se mantuvo callado mientras descendía y verificaba que era lo que había ocasionado el "pequeño" contratiempo.

Sakura logro escuchar palabras sueltas de la conversación de los hombres fuera, palabras como "choque", "desperfecto" y "rueda destruida" le dieron una idea de lo que podría haber ocurrido, aunque no era tan difícil imaginarlo.

Al parecer ahora se había quedado sin transporte. ¿Acaso el mundo tenía algo contra ella? ¿Tanto la odiaba? Siempre había sido buena niña, jamás dijo mentiras (sin una buena razón), obedeció a sus padres en todo (porque obtenía cosas a cambio), trataba bien a sus sirvientes (cuando le convenía, claro).

¿Qué de malo hizo para que el universo se ensañara con ella? Parecía una maldición que desde que salieran del La Hoja todo le saliera mal. Dejar a Naruto y Sasuke, juntos, a cargo de su reino no podía haber sido algo tan vez obligar a la familia Hyuuga a entregar a su primogénita para que sea su dama de compañía, lo que conllevo a la entrada de su primo Neji a palacio para vigilarla, no había sido lo más sensato. Pero eso no había sido su culpa, exactamente.

Los clanes Hyuuga, Uchiha y Namikaze, a pesar de ser tres de las familias más poderosas del reino, nunca habían mostrado el suficiente respeto y lealtad por la familia real. Solo luego del matrimonio de su padre, el rey, con su madre, perteneciente a una de las ramas inferiores del clan Uchiha, la relación de esta hacia la monarquía había cambiado un poco, pero los otros dos clanes seguían sin reconocer a ella como una digna heredera al trono.

Fue por eso que el consejo le "recomendó" solicitar la entrada de Hinata a palacio como dama de compañía exclusiva de ella, de esa forma podrían tener algo de control sobre ellos. Con respecto a los Namikaze, ella se había negado a tener cualquier tipo de relación con ese clan, mientras menos supiera de ellos, era mejor.

Pero de saber que el karma la castigaría de esa forma, habría dejado a la linda Hinata en su bonita mansión, a Neji cuidando de su prometida, y a su adorado Sasuke y Naruto lo más lejos posible el uno del otro.

Bajo del carruaje, con ayuda de su guardián. El vestido que llevaba en esos momentos era muy bonito, y a la vez muy pesado. Estar a la última moda siempre conllevaba sacrificios, pero que atentaran contra la salud de una era ya demasiado. Maldecía al "genio" que se le ocurrió que el que una mujer llevara ropas que pesaran más que ellas mismas era "elegante y soberbio", era obvio que tenía que haber sido un hombre. Claro, como ellos no tenían dificultad para respirar y/o caminar…

–Sera mejor que sigamos, Haku –ya comenzaba a tener hambre, por lo que quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver claramente el gran castillo en lo alto de una colina, no muy lejos se ahí–. Aunque vayamos a pie, no podemos demorarnos mucho, ¿verdad?

Oh~ Que equivocada que estaba...

Ya habían pasado varias horas y aun no llegaban. Parecía que mientras más avanzaban, el castillo mas se alejaba de ella. Las piernas le dolían, su estomago clamaba por alimento y el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más, cambiando de un celeste brillante a un rosado anaranjado.

–Eh… ¿se les ofrece algo? –la voz femenina, junto con la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa. Volteando inmediatamente para saber quien le hablaba.

Por primera vez repara en el lugar donde se encontraba, era un especie de jardín muy extenso lleno de las más variadas y exóticas plantas que hubiera visto. La joven que se encontraba frente a ella parecía de su edad, y llevaba un vestido celeste bastante simple y un delantal marrón sobre este, junto con una pañoleta amarrada a su cabello rubio oscuro. Al parecer por fin había llegado.

–¡Gracias a dios! –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su salvadora– Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, soy la princesa heredera del reino de La Hoja, un gusto –se presento lo más rápido posible para a continuación pedir– ¿No tendrías algo de comer que me pudieras dar?

– ¡Su alteza, no es correcto que hable como si fuera un simple mendiga! –y ahí iban otra vez los reclamos del castaño.

–No molestes, Haku. ¡Tengo hambre!

La joven rubia simplemente encontró todo la situación muy divertida. En definitiva al ver a esa extraña chica en compañía de una niña pequeña había creído que eran simple vagabundas, pero acercándose lo suficiente para aprecia el aspecto de sus "invitadas" había concluido que las ropas que vestían, por muy maltratadas y sucias que estuvieran, no correspondían. Aunque lo último que hubiera pensado era tener frente a si a alguien de la realeza.

–No se preocupen por la comida, si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme a palacio, me encargare de que les atiendan como se merecen, su alteza– le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

.

El comedor en el que se encontraban en ese momento era muy lujoso, la larga mesa estaba cubierta con un fino mantel de seda con bordados de hilo de oro, asemejando pequeños pájaros en los bordes. La cubertería era de plata y los platos de porcelana fina. Y ni que decir de la comida dispuesta en fuentes también de plata.

En el momento que habían puesto un pie en palacio, varias doncellas las rodearon. La llevaron para que pudiera darse una ducha y luego le dieron ropa limpia. Lo extraño fue que confundieron al castaño con una chica y le dieron ropa femenina para cambiarse, pudo haber aclarado el malentendido, pero ¿para qué? El chico se veía realmente lindo con esas vestimentas.

Ahora mismo se encontraban disfrutando de una exquisita cena, habían llegado a la hora exacta para eso. Lo único extraño era que la joven chica que le había ayudado se encargo de todo, sin pedir permiso de nadie en ningún momento. Además que todos le obedecían en todo.

En eso las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dando pase a una mujer muy hermosa ataviada con las ropas de la reina, podía saberlo con solo ver la diadema en sus cabellos rubios oscuros…

–¿Ahhh?

–Lamento la interrupción y la tardanza –hizo una pequeña reverencia, sentándose en el asiento derecho al principal– Te sorprendí. ¿Verdad, Sakura?

–A-algo.

–Creo que es hora de presentarme –se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió– Soy la princesa de este reino, mi nombre es Cenicienta, es un placer tener aquí princesa de La Hoja.

–L-lo mismo digo –Eso sí que había sido sorprendente.

– ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Al parecer tuviste varias altercados para llegar a este lugar.

–S-si, fue bastante problemático…- suspiró. De pronto recordó a que había ido.- Vine a dejar un paquete a una persona que vive aquí, pero no se su nombre…- ahora que lo pensaba, Ariel había dicho que hablara con el oficial de la puertas y dijera que iba de parte de ella– Es la princesa Ariel quien envía el recado –añadió.

– ¡¿Ariel? –la emoción en la rubia fue grande– Entonces, eso quiere decir que consiguió el libro. ¡Eso es estupendo!

– ¿Ehh? –no entendió nada. Haku, a su lado no prestaba ninguna atención a la conversación.

–Oh, lo siento. Me emocione demasiado. Yo soy la persona a quien va dirigido el envío. Creí que ella misma lo traería, pero supongo que al final Eric no regreso a tiempo…

– ¿Tú eres la persona que ella quería que conociera?

–Mmm, ¿ella quería que me conocieras? ¿Por qué...? –lo medito un momento– ¿Qué tal si me cuentas un poco sobre ti y como conociste a Ariel y luego yo te cuento sobre mi?

–Está bien –comenzó con su relato.

Ni bien termino de hablar, su anfitriona comenzó a reírse escandalosamente. ¿Que era tan gracioso? Ella no había contado ningún chiste…

–L-lo la-amento –Cenicienta respiro profundamente varias veces para calmar su actual ataque de risa– Ya, lo lamento. Sé que no debería reírme pero es que es tan gracioso. Seguro Ariel te dijo lo mismo, pero... –la mirada que le dirigió fue bastante seria– Los finales felices no existen. El casarte con un príncipe azul, verde, morado o del color que quieras, no te garantiza que tu vida va a ser perfecta. Si no lo sabré yo...

Su vida podría ser usada para un cuento de hadas, pero solo hasta el día de su boda, que fue cuando el hechizo de medianoche se rompió, por decirlo de alguna manera.

De repente, las puertas volvieron a abrirse, dando la entrada a un hombre bastante joven y apuesto, era obvio que se trataba del esposo de su anfitriona. Sakura se le quedo observando embobada, sin poder creer en la buena suerte de su nueva amiga. La belleza de recién llegado, tal vez no pudiera compararse con la de sus adorados primos o la de Naruto, pero estaba muy cerca.

–Ahh~ Encantador... –pero extrañamente la voz de la otra joven no sonó para nada entusiasmada.

–Cen-Cen, te estuve buscando por todo el palacio. ¿Donde pusiste la ropa de Lizzy? –todo lo varonil que pudo haberse visto el hombre, fue opacado por sus palabras y el hecho de que en sus brazos sostenía a una muñeca de porcelana (Lizzy, suponía) como si la estuviera arrullando– ¡Su pijama favorito no está! –sus labios se fruncieron y su voz sonó muy infantil, como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche– Ya busque en todos lados y no le encuentro.

Sakura tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que, por Cen-Cen, el otro se estaba refiriendo a su amiga rubia y no a alguna sirvienta, como creyó en un principio.

Volteo el rostro, fijando sus verdes ojos en su acompañante, con una expresión de sorpresa y estupefacción pintada en su cara.

Haku, sentado a dos asientos de la ojiverde, simplemente ignoró todo y siguió leyendo el libro que había llevado consigo todo el día sin que su princesa se diera cuenta.

.

.

.

_Mientras... En la biblioteca de palacio_

_Había sido una semana agotadora. Entre las reuniones con Gaara, que había llegado hace solo unos días para consolidar la alianza, asistir a las asambleas matutinas, sus obligaciones como secretario real y el nuevo alboroto que se había armado entre las damas de la corte - porque su encuentro con el azabache en los baños, se había filtrado "extrañamente" por palacio- , casi no había tenido tiempo de leer las numerosas cartas que su princesa le había estado mandando con las noticias de su viaje. No es que pensara que estas pudieran contener alguna información relevante, pero sería una descortesía no leerlas._

_Había ido a la biblioteca con eso en mente, pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de cierto azabache, que debería estar haciendo su trabajo y no vagando por ahí, lo cual le recordó ni bien lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca._

_–No seas pesado, idiota –Sasuke se sentó en la silla vacía frente al rubio– Si estoy aquí es porque ya termine mis obligaciones de hoy, a diferencia de ti por lo que veo._

_–Pues te equivocas, bastardo –él no iba a dejar pasar el momento para recalcarle su error al moreno, tal vez la oportunidad no se repitiera– F-a-l-l-a-s-t-e, fallaste._

_–Al parecer no eres tan perdedor como creía. Sabes deletrear –Si había algo que el azabache jamás hacia, era perder y menos contra el ojiazul, aunque la supuesta "competición" fuera de lo mas infantil._

_–Sabes qué, no voy a seguirte el juego. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer_

_– ¿Cuales cosas? Leer las quejas del pueblo –dijo en son de burla._

_–No –el rubio le miro fijamente para luego con una sonrisita en el rostro continuar– Esas son todas tuyas. Las que tengo yo son de tu adorable prima._

_– ¿Sakura? Y que de interesante puede contar ella. ¿Su asombrosa aventura en busca de la perfecta tela para un vestido? o ¿su pelea a muerte contra los zapatos altos?_

_–Pareces saber mucho del tema. ¿Acaso tienes como hobby el vestirte de señorita en tus ratos libres? Apuesto que te ves muy bien con vestido –el menor casi no aguantaba la risa al imaginarse al otro con ese tipo de ropa._

_–Te agradecería que me sacaras de tus extrañas fantasías –al moreno no le había parecido para nada gracioso el comentario– y lo que dije, es algo que una vez me contó Sakura que soñó. _

_Silencio._

_–Tu primita sí que es rara, de veras –Naruto sabia eso desde hace años, al igual que Sasuke– Bueno, de todas formas parece que no podre gozar de tranquilidad aquí, así que me retiro._

_Se levanto de la mesa tomando los sobres en sus manos para poder llevárselos de regreso a su habitación, tal vez ahí podría leerlos y evitarse el regaño de su princesa y unas cuantas fracturas, a su regreso, por no haberlo hecho. Podría pedirle a Hinata que le llevara una taza de té y algunos bocadillos, también. Definitivamente se los pediría. Tan distraído iba que no noto las pequeñas gradas que dividían la estancia y termino cayéndose, regando los sobres por el piso._

_–Auch._

_–Torpe._

_–Guárdate tus comentarios, bastardo –le había dolido bastante la caída, ojala su tobillo estuviera bien. Se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a recoger lo que había tirado._

_–Toma –levanto la vista, encontrándose con que el azabache le extendía los que le faltaban._

_–Gracias –Se levantó y salió de la biblioteca la sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de Sasuke._

_"Eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé" fueron las palabras del azabache que Naruto no logró escuchar._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

¿De algo vale decir lo siento? No fue mi intension demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero... ¡este capitulo no queria terminarse de escribirse, enserio! De todas formas espero que le haya gustado. Sobre lo ultimo, no pregunten... la verdad no sabia como sabotear a Encantador y pues de la nada se me acurrio esto xD Los defectos de Charming estaran mejor explicados en el proximo capi junto con la vida de Cen-Cen =)

Seguro estaran intrigadas por el ultimo comentario de Sasuke en el "Mientras...", solo les puedo decir que esta ligado con el proximo extra. Hoy estoy muy contenta y buena, asi que les voy a dejar un adelanto del proximo capitulo!

.

_Tomo en sus manos la última. Ahí terminaba su buena acción del día. La abrió y procedió a desdoblar la hoja. Se sorprendió al ver caer varios pétalos de flor. Una sola variedad de flor. Tulipán. Tulipán rojo. Solo había una palabra escrita, y no fue eso lo que casi lo deja sin respiración (aunque también influyó)_

**_"¿Aceptas?"_**

_Era lo único escrito con la reconocible letra de Sasuke. Miro los pétalos, luego la hoja y de nuevo los pétalos. Eso no podía significar lo que creía que significaba, era imposible. Irreal e ilógico. _

_._

Y como se habran dado cuenta pertenece al extra. ¿Acaso les deje mas intrigadas...? Si es así, entonces hice bien mi trabajo x3 Les dejo esto porque a partir de este capitulo, creo que me voy a demorar mas en actualizar pues comienzo la universidad y como soy de primer año tengo que primero cuadrar mis horarios y lograr organizarme con lo de las clases. Eso no significa que vaya a dejar de escribir, ¡para nada! No piendo dejar a mitad el fic, ya tengo escritos casi todos los extras y en mi cabeza ya esta como lo voy a terminar y todo.

Ademas que estoy trabajando en mi serie de OS y drabbles del cual ya publique el primero, espero que lo hayan leido y que les haya gustado (me hago publicidad gratis xD)

.

.

Aqui las respuestas de los lindos reviews que me dejaron, prometo que de ahora en adelante me dare el tiempo de contestarlos por aqui ^^

**saskenaru: **Lo se, fue mucho tiempo... pero me alegro que pienses que valio la pena xD Gracias por siempre comentar, a pesar que antes no podia responder a los reviews...

**catunacaty: **¿De verdad te gusto la explicacion de los bebes? Oh~ que feliz que soy, y yo que pense que a nadie le gustaria. Tienes razón, yo no queria hacer el tipico m-preg, tenia en la mente algo mucho mas interesante y pues volviendome a ver The twelve kingdoms se me ocurrio que podia usar ese sistema. Mas adelante pondre una explicacion mas detallada dentro del propio fic, para que se entienda por completo. Gracias por comentar n.n

**DGHA:** ¡¿Quien no babearia con semejante vision? Sasuke es un placer a los ojos x3 Sakura aun no sospecha nada sobre esos dos, ella cree que se odian a muerte xD Recien cuando regrese se dara con la sorpresita. Ella quiere a Naruto, muy a su manera, pero lo hace. No es mala, la verdad no me gusta mucho que la pongan como la mala de la pelicula, pero creo que eso se lo a ganado por todo lo que ha pasado en el manga, que se le va a ser... Sasuke y Naruto tienen mas intercambio comunicativo que lo que pongo en los extras, lo que se demuestra en este capitulo. Los mientras los uso para poner situaciones que son importantes en el desarrollo de su relacion, momentos cruciales en su avanze. Sasubaka a esperado por mucho la oportunidad de estar fuera del acoso de su linda prima para conquistar al zorrito. Gracias por siempre comentar y espero que lo sigas haciendo =)

**ikaros-san: **Me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior, ojala este tambien te guste n.n

**TheRusso: **Mis ardillas son lo maximo xD Ahora comenzamos con Cenicienta, la cual no ha tenido la vida que le pronostico Disney... ¿Deberia demandarlos? x3... Zabuza es un pedofilo, pero a quien no le gusta un poco de shota? Y no, no han llegado a mas que unos simples toqueteos, Haku aun es muy peque! Asi que cualquier cosa que se imagine la pervertida mente de Sakura(y la mia, tuya o de quien sea) no esta fundamentada. Y si, Kishimoto es tan fan yaoi de closet! x3 Eso es genial para nosotras. Tanto material en el cual dejar volar nuestra imaginacion... El fanservice es maravilloso. Ademas que para entender bien el manga hay que saber leer entre lineas, cuantas cosas he descubierto haciendo eso... Naruto rechazo a Sakura por que ama a Sasuke y nadie puede negarlo! tampoco pueden negar que Naruto se el declaro a Sasubaka en ese ultimo encuentro que tuvieron, si estaba mas claro que el agua. Y no sigo, porque entonces ya no paro con mis hipotesis y conclusiones yaoizadas =) Gracias por siempre comentar y disculpa mis desvarios anteriores xD

**NelIra: **Me alegro que te gustara el capi, y no te preocupes con lo de los comentarios, a mi tambien me suele pasar. Tienes toda la razón, lo del arbol es muy raro, pero me gusto mas la idea que la del m-preg. Celen si sabe de lo que habla, despues de todo la explicacion que se mando para su m-preg en Distintos Caminos estuvo bien pensada en innovadora. En los fanfics TODO se vale! Espero que este capitulo haya valido tus ansias y espera =) Y por supuesto que me puedes decir katsu-chan, suena tan lindo~, me gusta x3 Mis ardillas te agradecen tu apoyo.

**ddfrankie: **Que bueno que te gustara y gracias por el review. Siento lo de no poder actualizar pronto, pero a veces no hay tiempo y ahora mas porque comienzo clases la proxima semana, asi que si hasta ahora me estuve demorando, luego va ser mas, aunque espero que no sea asi.

.

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo xD

_Colabora con mi felicidad, dejame un review ^^_

_Mis ardillas te lo agradeceran, ya sabes de que hablo xD_


	7. Chapter IV part 2

**Dedicado:** A SteffiFujoshi, gracias por toda la ayuda que prestas en mis historias.

* * *

VII. Porque hasta una sirvienta tiene más suerte que ella… Bueno, tal vez no. – Cenicienta (Parte 2)

.

.

.

El ambiente se había sumergido en un incomodo silencio desde que había ingresado el joven de cabellos negros-marrones, fue roto finalmente por las palabras de Cenicienta.

-Lamento que tengas que ver esto- le dijo a su invitada, para luego acercarse a su esposo y dirigirle una mirada dulce.- Encantador, querido, no has notado que tenemos visitas.- le hablo como si estuviera tratando con un niño de cinco años.- Porque no primero saludas y luego yo me encargo de encontrar el pijama de la pequeña Lizzy.

Todo esto es muy raro fue el único pensamiento de Sakura hacia la situación. Su rubia amiga, más que la esposa del joven príncipe, se comportaba más como su madre, lo cual era muy perturbador y de alguna manera gracioso, retorcidamente gracioso.

– Soy el príncipe Encantador, un gusto conocerte.- su voz sonó sin ánimos, denotando que no tenía ningún "gusto" por conocerla –…extraña niña del horrible cabello color rosa…- lo ultimo solo fue un susurro, que se escucho perfectamente.

– ¡Encantador! – el regaño de la rubia no se hizo esperar.

Un ligero tic apareció en el ojo derecho de la de mechas rosas, al escuchar el amable comentario del principito.

"_Co-como se atreve a criticar mi aspecto, ¡aghh! estúpido niño mimado_" su enojo era tan grande que ya había partido por la mitad al desafortunado tenedor que había tenido en sus manos antes de la entrada del príncipe, y la cuchara estaba a punto de seguirle los pasos.

La princesa extranjera estaba indignada, pero ya se las cobraría, de eso no había duda.

Cenicienta estaba tan avergonzada por lo ocurrido y eso se podía apreciar en el tono granate que habían adoptado sus mejillas. No era la primera vez que su esposo hacia eso, varias veces había tenido que calmar las aguas después de cualquier cosa que el otro dijera sin medir las consecuencias. ¿Por qué se tuvo que casar con ese principito mimado e infantil? Para lo que tenía que hacer todos los días en palacio, mejor se hubiera quedado de criada en casa de su madrastra. Sus hermanastras eran menos molestas y caprichosas que su marido. Ahora entendía el porqué su suegro estaba tan desesperado por conseguirle esposa lo más rápido posible, mientras más rápido se desposara y ascendiera al trono, mas rápido se sacaría de encima el tener que aguantarlo.

Padre irresponsable, pero astuto.

Y eso no era lo peor, pues poco después de contraer nupcias, descubrió el pasatiempo de su esposito, lo que le hacía sospechar el porqué el príncipe nunca tuvo un interés por alguna chica antes de que se conocieran y la verdadera razón para encontrar a "la joven del zapato de cristal". No que quisiera encontrarla a ella, más bien al vestido para sumarlo a su colección. Y no es que tuviera prejuicios contra la gente que gustaba de jugar con muñecas, ya sean niñas o niños -esas ideas sobre que ciertos juegos eran para damas y otros para caballeros, le parecían muy sexistas-, pero una cosa era que un niño de 5 años le interesaran la muñecas de su hermana y otra que un hombre hecho y derecho de 22 años tuviera una colección de estas con ropa, accesorios, muebles y mascotas incluidas, en la que "Lizzy" era la estrella y afortunada poseedora de todo.

¡El maldito juguete tenia mas mudas de ropa que ella misma, por dios!

Respiro lenta y pausadamente, tratando de calmarse. Lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos era deshacerse de Encantador, enviándolo de regreso a su cuarto, y tratar de que su invitada no lo asesinara, como estaba segura que deseaba hacer la de mechas rosas por la mirada de intenso odio que le dirigía a su cónyuge.

Hizo una seña a una de las chicas que se encargaban de la cocina, y milagrosamente se encontraba aún ahí, indicándole que se llevara a recién llegado.

–Querido...– le sonrió amorosamente, ocultando las ganas de golpearlo que tenia, pero no, no debía agredir a su esposo. Sería muy mal visto por el pueblo; y un escándalo, como él que había protagonizado el príncipe en la última fiesta de la corte al aparecer vestido de flor, era algo que no quería que volviera a suceder–, Saara te ayudara a buscar la ropa de Lizzy, anda con ella.

Ahora solo faltaba encargarse del otro asunto.

.

Estiro las piernas, sintiendo lo cómoda que era esa cama. Cogió uno de los muchos almohadones que se encontraban encima de ella y lo acerco a su cuerpo sintiendo su suavidad. La habitación de Cenicienta era muy bonita, casi tanto como la de Ariel, pero nuca tanto como la suya. Eso era más que obvio.

–Lo lamento tanto…

Y ahí iba otra vez, ya era la decima vez que escuchaba la misma disculpa.

–Ya te dije que no te preocupes. No es tu culpa.

Y en verdad que no era su culpa haberse casado con ese príncipe tan malcriado. Luego de escuchar toda su historia, la compadecía. Y ella que al principio casi sintió envidia de ella por haber conseguido a su príncipe azul. No era posible que hasta la servidumbre le iba a ganar, y no es que estuviera discriminando a nadie, pero eso era injusto. Su opinión cambio al enterarse de la verdadera forma de ser del futuro rey de ese país y de lo que tenía que encargarse todo los días su amiga. Pobre de ella. Y es que Encantador -que de honor a su nombre, nada que ver- realmente era desesperante e inútil, lo ultimo midiendo sus capacidades para gobernar, las cuales eran nulas. Luego de que salieran del comedor, había tenido la mala suerte de volver a cruzarse con él y en esa ocasión tampoco había tenido bonitos comentarios para dirigirle.

Haku, que desde que ingresaron a la habitación de la princesa local se había ido a sentar a un rincón leyendo un libro que no había notado en ningún momento que llevaba, también había tenido su parte. Estaba casi segura que la daga que se incrusto "extrañamente" en la pared a centímetros de la garganta del príncipe, luego del comentario de este ultimo sobre lo raro que era que una chica se vistiera tan masculinamente, no se le había "resbalado de las manos" como su guardián dijo. Aunque no culpaba al mayor por pensar que Haku fuera una niña, ella al conocerlo también pensó lo mismo. Lo que si era un lastima, es que el castaño ya no llevara puesto el lindo vestido que le habían entregado las sirvientas de su anfitriona a su llegada ahí, en algún momento antes de salir del comedor este se había cambiado sus ropas por las normales. Tal vez a eso se refería Encantador con su comentario.

Estrujo el cojín en sus manos con todas sus fuerzas mientras inevitablemente soltaba un suspiró. Cada vez tenía más dudas sobre eso de los finales felices, lo cual le asustaba. Al estar con Ariel había pensado que era mala suerte lo de ella, pero ahora con Cenicienta la historia se repetía y peor, y ya no podía culpar a los designios del cosmos. ¿Es que así eran las cosas? Necesitaba averiguarlo, necesitaba estar segura y sacarse la duda.

Pero por lo pronto no quería pensar más en el tema, quería hacer algo divertido.

Fijo su vista en el castaño, tratando de ver que era lo que leía tan atentamente y con una sonrisa en los labios, además de haberlo escuchado reírse en varias ocasiones. Por eso le pareció extraño cuando el otro cerró el libro de la nada y un inexplicable, para ella, sonrojo se vislumbro en sus mejillas. Esto era raro e interesante.

– ¿Haku, sucede algo?

La rubia, que se encontraba a su lado, miro con curiosidad hacia donde ella observaba. El más joven, al sentirse observado por las dos chicas, sintió escalofríos.

–Na-nada, su alteza–sonrió nerviosamente.

Cenicienta observo con más detenimiento al chico de cabellos marrones, sus facciones eran muy bonitas y finas. Su cabellos era largo y liso, y su cuerpo, al ser tan joven, aun no se desarrollaba por completo, lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante ambiguo…

–Sakura, tu guardián es muy lindo, ¿sabes? – la de ojos azules sonrió perturbadoramente, al parecer de Haku– Casi como una muñeca…

–Pues… –se llevo un dedo a los labios– ahora que lo dices… tienes razón– asintió distraídamente, mientras su mirada seguía fija en el otro– Cuando me lo presentaron por primera vez, creí que era una chica –dijo como si la persona de la que estuviera hablando no estuviera presente y escuchando todo lo que decía– Además de que la ropa de señorita le sienta muy bien…

– ¡¿De verdad? –la sonrisa de la princesa rubia se ensancho mas, dándole una mirada evaluadora, como la de una leona acechando a su presa, al chico– Sabes… –se levanto de la cama, caminando en dirección de uno de los roperos que se encontraban al fondo de la habitación–…yo creo que uno de estos le quedaría perfecto –dicho eso, les mostro a las dos personas que tenía como espectadoras un lindo vestido blanco, bastante simple, pero ciertamente hermoso. La tela se veía bastante ligera, tenía un bordado de flores en la parte baja y una cinta a la altura de la cintura –. O tal vez… este otro– esta vez mostrándoles uno de color celeste pálido, con pequeñas cuentas azules bordadas en la zona de las caderas.

Parecía que su aburrimiento estaba por terminar. Rio complacida, levantándose también de la cama para ir al encuentro de Cenicienta, a la cual parecía habérsele pegado el pasatiempo de su esposo, o era un fetiche propio de ella.

–Tienes bastantes trajes– mencionó, luego de abrir otros tres armarios como el primero y ver la misma cantidad de vestuario.

–Sería bueno que todo fuera mío, pero la verdad es que solo este – señalo el ropero enfrente de ella– me pertenece, lo demás son cosas que no entraban en la habitación de Lizzy y pues acabaron en mi cuarto.

– ¿Esto es de la muñeca? –pregunto sorprendida, obviando le hecho que la rubia acababa e decirle que el juguete de su esposo tenia habitación propia.

–No exactamente. Durante un tiempo estuvo viviendo aquí en palacio una de las hijas de la dama de compañía de la difunta ex reina y…–se llevo una mano a los rubios cabellos, mientras reía nerviosa–… pues… Encantador la usaba de muñeca a tamaño real– dijo finalmente– Guz, Perla y Jack casi no se daban abasto con todos los diseños que quería que confeccionara. (I)

– ¡¿Lo-los ratones son los que han cocido todos estos vestidos? –pregunto medio sorprendida, medio asqueada. Pensar que unos roedores hayan tocado la ropa que en esos momento estaba usando, hacia que su estomago diera vueltas.

–Pues, sí. Ya te había dicho que fueron ellos quienes hicieron mi primer vestido para el baile. Aunque al final se rompió y mi hada madrina tuvo que hacer otro…

El comentario de la otra le hizo darse cuenta de algo que en un principio había pasado por alto.

–Viendo tu historia de forma general… tu hada madrina no fue de gran ayuda, sabes…

–Pienso lo mismo –contestó mientras asentía con la cabeza–, pero que se puede esperar de una mujer que para conceder un deseo tiene que cantar una canción tan ridícula.

Tenía que darle la razón en eso. Había escuchado la cancioncita de boca del principito engreído, que estuvo tarareándola mientras la rubia arreglaba el asunto del pijama perdido. En ese momento había sentido vergüenza ajena.

– Y hace poco me entere que ahora anima fiestas infantiles–la noticia había llegado a palacio junto a una tarjeta de contratos–, supongo que eso se le da mejor– abrió otra de las puestas del armario– Pero da igual, hace tiempo que deje de lamentarme. No gano nada con eso.

Sakura, parada a solo a unos metros de distancia, se dio cuenta que la imagen que había tenido toda su vida sobre lo que era ser una princesa, estaba errónea. Cenicienta ni Ariel eran el estereotipo de la damisela en peligro que aparecía en los libros de caballería que leía en la biblioteca. Definitivamente quería ser como ellas.

–Y que tanto hacemos hablando cosas que no vienen al caso. Aquí hay muchos vestidos y el pequeño Haku está a punto de escapar –y eso era cierto– Sin nuestra muñeca no será divertido.

Haku había enfrentado feroces asesinos, letales plantas venenosas, el clima mas adverso y cosas mucho peores, durante su entrenamiento como asesino-guardián, pero si había algo a lo que le temía, más que a la mirada que Zabuza le dirigía cuando estaban solos, eso era la sonrisa de las dos mujeres que estaban a punto de hacerle pasar uno de los episodios más vergonzosos de su vida.

Miro esperanzadoramente hacia la puerta, si corría en ese momento estaba seguro que podría alcanzarla y así escapar. Lastimosamente cualquier intento de huida fue desechado al escuchar las palabras de su princesa.

"_Al primer oficial seguro le encantaría verte usando alguna de estas ropas~"_

Fatídico día en el que la joven de mechones rosas supo como chantajearlo.

.

Al estar de regreso en el barco, las nauseas habían vuelto a hacer acto de presencia. Tal vez no debió haber probado todos los alimentos que le ofreció su anfitriona durante el desayuno, pero había sido imposible rechazar con lo apetitosos que se veían. Ahora, a bordo del navío y con el malestar en aumento, se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente por no haberle preguntado a Cenicienta sobre alguna medicina contra el mareo. Se apoyo contra la pared del corredor que conducía a sus aposentos. Su rubia amiga había sido bastante amable al prestarles uno de los carruajes reales para que les llevaran de regreso al muelle luego de pasar la noche en palacio, además de entregarle un paquete con un regalo para el chico castaño. Lastimosamente, Haku había desaparecido de su vista ni bien pusieron un pie en la cubierta del navío.

Tenía una idea de lo que podría ser el obsequio, por lo que se lo entregaría después, cuando hubiera suficientes testigos como para asegurar que no se deshiciera de él.

En esos momentos no tenía muchas ganas de seguir caminando por ahí, lo único que deseaba era recostarse en su cama y no levantarse en días. La fecha límite para que pudiera encontrar cónyuge, se estaba acercando cada vez más, pero a estas alturas lo más importante era ocuparse de otros asuntos. Lo dicho por Cenicienta, la había dejado sumida en un mar de dudas y deseaba aclararlas más que nada en el mundo. Además de prolongar sus vacaciones lo mas posible.

Bien, era cierto que después de pasado el plazo de los seis meses (que a la fecha solo quedaba un poco más de uno) ella perdería todo derecho sobre el trono real. Ya no sería la princesa heredera, pero no perdería el estatus social. Su adorado Sasuke sería el rey, claro; pero ella seguiría perteneciendo a la familia real hasta el último de sus días. Así que no regresaría al reino de La Hoja hasta haber confirmado la veracidad o falsedad sobre los "finales felices". No era posible que todo estuviera en sus libros, algo debía ser cierto.

Reanudó su camino a su alcoba, dejando que sus pies al guiaran, sumida en sus pensamientos. Dejando de lado su próxima investigación, una duda, que no tenía nada que ver con lo anterior, acababa de hacerse presente. Su adorado primito subiría al trono, pero era un hecho que el consejo lo obligaría a desposarse, como lo estaban haciendo con ella.

En ese caso, ¿Quién sería la afortunada?

Un pensamiento fugaz sobre los dos jóvenes que había dejado a cargo de su reino llego a su mente, desechándolo en unos segundos. ¿Qué cosas estaba pensado?

Si de algo estaba segura, era que Naruto no seria (obviando que el mencionado era un chico) _la_ afortunada.

.

.

.

_Mientras… En otra de las habitaciones de palacio_

_Se encontraba sentado cómodamente sobre su cama, casi había terminado de leer todas las misivas de su princesa, y como pensó, no contenían nada importante. Solo esperaba que todo la algarabía actual se calamara antes de que ella regresara, ya bastante problemas tenia con las numerosas amenazas de muerte que le habían enviado las igualmente numerosas admiradoras del moreno, como para aumentar una a la lista._

_Tomo en sus manos la última. Ahí terminaba su buena acción del día. La abrió y procedió a desdoblar la hoja. Se sorprendió al ver caer varios pétalos de flor. Una sola variedad de flor. Tulipán. Tulipán rojo. Solo había una palabra escrita, y no fue eso lo que casi lo deja sin respiración (aunque también influyó)_

**_"¿Aceptas?"_**

_Era lo único escrito con la reconocible letra de Sasuke. Miro los pétalos, luego la hoja y de nuevo los pétalos. Eso no podía significar lo que creía que significaba, era imposible. Irreal e ilógico. Debía haber otra explicación para que él le hubiera mandado una carta con pétalos de tulipán rojos y la palabra aceptas escrita en una hoja. Definitivamente otra explicación que la que su cerebro se empeñaba en hacerle ver_

_El entregar en una carta pétalos de flor era, en el tiempo de sus abuelos, una forma de pedir permiso para cortejar. Traducido a la "época", era un ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? en una forma muy formal. Una declaración de amor, por así decirlo._

_Y los tulipanes rojos… (I)_

_De ahí que se negara a aceptar lo que claramente significaba. _

_No es que le desagradara la idea de que Sasuke pudiera sentir algo por él, para nada. Hace mucho que ya había admitido ante sí mismo que el azabache le atraía, aunque eso no significara que retirara todas las cosas que pensaba de él. Claro que no. Pero de ahí, a creer que pudiera ser correspondido había un largo camino de fantasía._

_Volvió a dirigir su mirada a los pétalos que habían caído sobre su cama, luego hacia la ventana en al cual se encontraba el macetero con su flor favorita y por ultimo al broche con forma de espiral - regalo de su ultimo cumpleaños, también de Sasuke- encima de su mesa de noche. Bueno, no había nada de malo en darles material verdadero sobre que hablar a las damas de la corte ¿no?_

_La respuesta era obvia y también la extraña afición del moreno por las notas "anónimas"._

_-Supongo que es un sí._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Ehhh... ¿Aun hay alguien que lee esto? Pues si es así, aqui voy:

¡LO SIENTO TANTO!

Hace tiempo que tenia el capítulo avanzado, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para poder terminarlo. Casi no tengo tiempo para dormir o comer, menos para poder abrir el archivo de Word donde escribo la historia y teclear algo. No voy a ahondar en todo lo que tendria que estar haciendo mientras escribo esto, pues me estreso mas de lo que ya estoy.

Con respecto al capitulo, no tengo mucho que decir. Si, ya se oficializo el Sasunaru. La verdad me parecio super lindo lo de los petalos de flores desde que vi ese capitulo de relleno de NShippuden. ¿Alguien lo vio? o tambien se saltean el relleno como mi adorada prima. xD

_(I)_ _La flor de Tulipán significa: romance, respeto, fidelidad y su significado por colores es el mismo que el de las rosas. Como son pétalos rojos, expresarian ademas amor y pasión._

La proxima princesa es Blancanieves (¿alguien sabe como se llama su madrastra, la bruja?), y como en el anterior capitulo les dare un adelanto.

.

_Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. _

_El beso que compartió ese día con Sasuke, contaba como el segundo en sus vidas, pero el primero siendo oficialmente pareja. _

_Un hermoso recuerdo para ellos, y material muy importante para Ino, quien los observaba escondida entre los árboles que se encontraban fuera. No por nada ella estaba al tanto de todos sus avances desde que eran pequeños._

.

Y otra vez pertenece a los extras. ¿Alguien ya se dio cuenta de la importancia de Ino en la historia? Hay varias pistas, pero creo que aun es muy pronto para verlas. En el proximo capitulo ya se enteraran xD

.

Respuesta a los reviews ^^

**Ikaros-san:** Muchas gracias por el review n.n En lo de Sakura tienes toda la razon, pero no que ella sea hueca, simplemente no conecta las señales. Ella sabe que Sasuke no le va a corresponder jamas, de lo que no cae en cuenta es de en quien tiene los ojos puestos su adorado primito. Espero que te gustara igual este capitulo.

**Moon-9215: **Aqui esta lo que sigue, espero que te guste xD

**DGHA: **Jajaja, lamento haberte arruinado la infancia xD Espero que con este capitulo se entienda mejor la personalidad de Encantador, en el anterior creo que quedo muy gay... Pero a el le gustan las chicas, que conste! En ese sentido Cen-cen no esta tan insatisfecha (no puedo creer que haya escrito eso...) No me gusta poner a Sakura como la mala en mis fics, por la sencilla razón de que a ella, yo la odio y si le diera un papel tan importante como el de la villana, estaria dandole mucha importancia, cosa que no se merece. Con lo que Sasuke le dijo a Naruto sobre su primita... yo creo que el silencio de ambos lo dijo todo xD Pero si hubiera podido poner emoticos, seria algo parecido a lo que pusiste. Sasuke no le puso cabe, Naruto se tropezo solito. Asi yo lo pense, pero hubiera sido interesante que si lo hubiera hecho. Espero que la historia de Cenicienta haya quedado bien, me costo mucho crearla. La verdad de los Namikaze y la aparicion estelar de Ita-sexy (ahora si en historia central y no en extra) sera luego del capitulo que sigue. Gracias por comentar siempre.

**Yuki-2310: **Sabotear a Encantador fue muy divertido, me alegra que te haya dado risa. Cenicienta la tiene bastante mas dificil que Ariel y por eso hizo reaccionar un poco a Sakura. Espero que tus predicciones sobre este capitulo hayan sido acertadas xD Gracias por comentar y disculpa la demora.

**The Russo: **Vaya, al fin alguien que me dice que no le gustan leer los extras xD Supongo que tienes razon con lo de que se pierde la emocion, al principio no estaba planeado subirlos al mismo tiempo que la historia principal (creo que ni siquiera escribirlos, ya no recuerdo) Pero es inevitable no querer saber que pasa mientras Sakura esta en su aventura-vacaciones, yo lo siento asi, fue por eso que los escribi. Sasuke es un idiota (tambien bastardo y emo), eso hace mucho se sabe xD Pero me encanta, que se le va a hacer. Thanks for your review

**Naoko uchiha: **Mis ardillas yaoistas son lo maximo! (tus zorros y gatos tambien son fujoshis? xD Cool~) Ajam, el fic no es anti-Sakura, yo lo soy xD No se nota, ¿verdad? Itachi esta muy ocupado atendiendo a Dei-chan. Debe ser un buen esposo y cuidarlo! Pronto saldra, no te preocupes. Gracias por el comentario y por tus animos=) (La uni es divertida, pero muy estresante. Creo que eso debi suponerlo cuando me meti en una carrera de salud xD )

**Katari-chan: **Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Sakura ha crecido rodeada de los cuentos de fantasia sobre principes y finales felices, pero ya le entro la duda sobre si es verdad lo que dicen sus libros. ¿Quien dijo que el matrimonio era de color rosa? El amor tiene muchos colores y matices. A mi parecer Karin es mas fastidiosa que Sakura, igual a las dos no las soporto. Una es una regalada y la otra mejor no digo x3 Lemon o no lemon, he ahi el dilema... =) Aun no me siento lista para escribir algo de ese tipo. Lo leo muy bien, pero cuando trato de escribirlo me entra tal ataque de risa que termino abandonando. Igual tratare de escribirlo, pero seria para el ultimo capitulo si no calculo mal. Detesto cuando en las historias le meten lemon a cada minuto sin ningun tipo de razon.

**SteffyFujoshi: **Te dedique el capitulo, mas te vale que dejes review! Tu respuesta ya te la di personalmente.

**NelIra: **No te preocupes por la demora, me alegro que te hayas tomado el tiempo de comentar xD Aqui ya se revelo el plan malevolo(?) de Sasuke =)¡¿Mulan tambien es princesa? No lo sabia... supongo que tendre que incorporarla a la historia... ya se me ocurrira como. Gracias por el dato ^^

_Esta comprobado cientificamente que el dejar review reduce en un 15% la demora en la actualizacion xD_

_Quieres la continuación pronto? Comenta y dime que te parecio el fic x3_


	8. Chapter V

Ehhhh... Cápitulo 8 recién salido del horno!

**Dedicado a:** Camiiix3, a quien le prometi que no dejaria el fic en pausa. Aqui tienes tu dedicatoria =) Muchas gracias por el apoyo para poder seguir escribiendo esto! Te quiero, nee-sama!

* * *

VIII. Conociendo a quien, como ella, nunca aprendió anatomía básica. – Blanca Nieves

.

.

.

_Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, una joven muy hermosa que vivía bajo la tiranía de su malvada madrastra, la reina. La reina siempre consultaba a su espejo para saber quién era la mujer mas bella del reino a lo cual esperaba como respuesta que era ella; un día el espejo le respondió que la joven princesa era más hermosa que ella. Cegada por los celos, al escuchar tal contestación, le mando matar y traer su corazón como prueba a uno de sus sirvientes, quien no pudo cometer tal atrocidad y la dejo escapar. La joven fue acogida en la cabaña de los enanos, los cuales la protegieron de la malvada bruja. Una manzana envenenada fue lo único que necesito la malévola reina para deshacerse de la princesa cuando se entero que esta aun estaba viva; aunque el beso de amor verdadero del príncipe la logro salvar de la maldición de la muerte en vida y lograr tener su final feliz._

_¡Espera! ¿Beso de amor verdadero? Bueno… hasta los libros de hechizos se equivocan en las contraindicaciones…_

.

– ¿Po-podría repetir lo último que dijo?

– ¿Qué me crees niña? ¿Una grabadora? –le contesto, mirándola de forma aburrida.

–No, no –negó rápidamente, molestarla era lo último que quería–… pero creo que no entendí a lo que se refiere…

–Uff… que batea para el otro lado, es de la cera de al frente, se le chorrea el helado…– la cara de confusión de su acompañante le irrito en demasía, ¿qué tan estúpida podía ser una persona? – ¿Que parte de príncipe amanerado y gay no entendiste? Yo lo veo bastante claro.

–Ehhh…

Llevaba exactamente 2 horas en ese reino, luego de obligar a anclar el barco en el primer puerto que vieron. Necesitaba información y la necesitaba ya. Pero tal vez no había sido la mejor idea ir a preguntar a esa seño… ¿señorita?... Lo que fuere.

Cuando llego al pueblo, había querido ir de frente al palacio, pero considero que lo mejor era consultar información en los alrededores antes de hacer una visita oficial. De nuevo solo le acompañaba Haku mientras preguntaba a los aldeanos, y terminó con las indicaciones para llegar a la casa de una mujer de quienes los habitantes decían que era bruja. Particularmente no creía mucho en esas cosas, además de que si lo fuera no le importaría. Tal vez hasta le podría ayudar con alguna pócima de amor eterno.

Esa era la razón del porque en esos momentos se encontraba sentada en una destartalada silla en medio de la pequeña cocina de la aun más pequeña (exagerando siempre) casa de su ahora anfitriona. Grande había sido su sorpresa al enterarse que la mujer a la cual había catalogado de loca ni bien la vio, era la antigua reina del lugar, además de comprobar que si era bruja. Solo basto volcar un pequeño vaso sobre la maceta de flores de la esquina y ver como estas morían en segundos, para tener cuidado con cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecerle la otra.

La presentación había sido rápida, de parte de las dos. Aquí lo importante era saber sobre la princesa actual, no ahondar sobre sus razones para su viaje u otra cosa. Tampoco es que la mujer hubiera preguntado mucho sobre ella. La conversación estuvo bastante bien hasta el momento en que pregunto sobre el príncipe. La risotada de la mujer mayor la tomo por sorpresa, una risa que poco a poco se transformo de una burla inicial, hasta una de compasión, si es que existía una risa de ese tipo. Al principio no entendió por que la compasión hacia Blancanieves, el cual era el nombre de la chica, pero ahora sí que captaba el chiste. Y no, no es que tuviera algo contra ese tipo de relaciones, de ser ese el caso no habría aceptado tan bien lo que vio entre Haku y el señor Zabuza, pero era un desperdicio completo.

–Pobrecita… cuando yo aun residía en palacio y era su madrastra, siempre la escuchaba hablar sobre un príncipe azul que la rescataría de mi y se la llevaría en su caballo blanco para que vivieran felices por siempre.

– ¿Y eso no ocurrió?

–Bueno… sí, pero las cosas no resultaron.

– ¿No era el príncipe azul que esperaba? –mas que preguntar, aseveró.

–Su nombre es Azul y, ciertamente, sí apareció en un caballo blanco…; pero ya te lo dije, él no tiene ningún interés romántico en las mujeres. Para esto mejor se hubiera quedado con los enanos. Eran siete, tenía para escoger –dijo como si la oferta fuera lo mejor del mundo. Comenzaba a creer que la mujer era una de esas mujeres frustradas y "necesitadas".

–Pero, ¿porque se casaron si Azul no tenía interés en ella?

–Conveniencia, niña, conveniencia. Ella era la princesa del reino y él solo un noble en bancarrota. Conecta los hechos. –dijo como si fuera obvio–. Sigo pensando que la pobre no se merecía eso.

–Pero usted la odiaba u odia. Incluso la mando a matar –le recordó.

–Bueno, los celos ciegan a cualquiera –dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mandar a asesinar a quien no te cayera bien. Si ese fuera el caso, hace mucho que cierta pelirroja de lentes, acosadora de guapos primos, estaría bajo cientos de metros de tierra –De todos modos, no murió. Aunque yo lo creí así durante un tiempo.

– ¿Lo creyó?

–Le ordene a mi sirviente que me trajera su corazón en una caja, pero… me trajo uno de venado.

–De venado…

–No me hubiera dado cuenta si mi espejo no me hubiera confirmado que Blanca aun seguía vivita y cantarina como siempre.

Le quedo mirando perpleja, pues lo último le había tomado por sorpresa. Admitía que ella no era muy dada a las ciencias y esas cosas. Iruka, su profesor, siempre le regañaba por no prestar la atención debida durante sus clases privadas, pero creía que hasta ella se daría cuenta si le traían un corazón de algún animal y trataran de hacerlo pasar por humano. La idea la repugnaba por completo, era más que obvio, pero no podía evitar pensar que la persona que tenía frente a ella nunca había tomado una clase de anatomía básica. No es como si ella lo hubiera hecho, cabe aclarar, pero era sentido común, o eso creía. El corazón de un venado debía ser diferente al de las personas, ¿verdad? ¿Lo era? Mmm… Ya estaba confundida, en cuanto regresara mandaría a comprobar eso inmediatamente y…

–Mande a matar al sirviente, por supuesto. ¿Quién se había creído para tratar de engañarme?

– ¿Eh?... ¡Ahh! …Cla-claro –comento dubitativa, pues no escucho lo dicho por la otra al estar tan concentrada en el dilema del corazón.

–Y dime, niña, ¿vas a ir a ver a Blanca?

–No estoy segura… –contesto vacilante– Creo que ya conseguí la información que necesitaba.

Y más de lo que necesitaba. Cada vez se sentía más deprimida y engañada. Espera… ¿Deprimida había dicho? No, se sentía furiosa, lo primero que haría al llegar a su hogar, seria quemar toda esa estúpida colección de libros aun mas estúpidos sobre cuentos de hadas. Había sido una tontería haberles creído.

Suspiro agotada, notando recién todo el cansancio que llevaba consigo luego de haber tenido que caminar todo el camino a esa… casa, por decirle de alguna forma. No se sentía con ánimos de ir a ver a Blancanieves, a pesar de que ese había sido su plan inicial.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento, cuando tocaron la puerta. Haku, quien estaba sentado en el piso, otra vez leyendo el libro que siempre traía consigo, se levanto y abrió, dejando ver a la visitante.

– ¡Ya no lo soporto! –grito la recién llegada, entrando a la casa como si esta fuese suya.

– ¿De nuevo? –preguntó la mujer mayor, levantándose con parsimonia y ofreciéndole un vaso de agua, el cual no tenia en la manos hace unos segundos, a la joven de cabellos ébano y piel extremadamente blanca –Ni que fuera bueno y te cumpliera en la cama para que sigas aguantándole.

Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante cosa frente a ella, que era una dama?

–Y tú– dijo la mayor dirigiéndose a ella–, déjate de hacerte la muy remilgada, que nadie se lo cree –la de mechas rosas se sintió ofendida por las palabras de la mayor.

– ¿Eh? –unos ojos marrones verdosos se fijaron en la princesa de La Hoja por primera vez– ¿Y tu quien eres? –pregunto desconfiada.

Sakura se dio cuenta que era ella a quien hablaba, pero no pudo responderle pues la dueña de la casa lo hizo por ella.

–Solo es la ex heredera del reino de La Hoja, no le hagas mucho caso–dijo restándole importancia con la mano.

Si antes se había sentido avergonzada y luego ofendida, ahora estaba muy molesta. Como se atrevía a decir esa anciana "SOLO es la ex heredera, NO le hagas caso", ¿quien se había creído que era? Pudiera ser que ya no fuera la aspirante al trono, pero seguía perteneciendo a la realeza y poseía mayor estatus que la bruja.

– ¿Y qué hace aquí? –cuestionó, curiosa, la muchacha –No escuche nada sobre una visita oficial de Azul, …aunque no es como si habláramos mucho…

–Pregunto por ti, pero eso no es importante –menciono, volviendo a restarle importancia con un gestó de la mano–. Ahora dime qué pasó esta vez con Azul, porque no creo que hayas venido desde palacio solo a saludar.

– ¡¿Qué pasó? –pregunto Balnca, casi al borde del la histeria, ya no importaba si tenía una espectadora que se podía llevar la peor impresión de ella o otra estupidez por el estilo, lo único que quería era desahogarse– Ja, mejor cuento que no pasó –la aflicción de la joven se notaba en el tono de su voz– Fue horrible. Sé que él no me ama y solo se casó conmigo porque le convenía, pero lo menos que espero de Azul es un poco de respeto hacia mi persona y ni eso consigo.

Lo que siguió fue una extraña sesión de terapia de pareja "unilateral". Se suponía que Grimhelda –el nombre de la mayor– y Blancanieves se odiaban, o por lo menos la primera a Blanca, entonces ¿qué hacían conversando de lo más tranquilas y como las mejores amigas del mundo que se dan consejos? A cada momento las cosas se ponían más raras. Porque definitivamente ella no tenía ninguna urgente necesidad de conocer los gustos sexuales de rey del lugar –como donde, con qué, cuándo y en qué posición le gustaba hacerlo. Tampoco requería saber la larga lista de hombres que habían pasado por la cama del aun esposo de Blanca. Aunque claro, ver la cara de sorpresa mezclada con vergüenza de Haku, lo valía y mucho.

–…Si no fuera porque debo mantener una imagen frente al pueblo, hace tiempo lo hubiera mandado a…–se detuvo de improviso, para luego proseguir con un tono completamente diferente al usado hasta hace unos segundos– Bahh! –Suspiro, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones– ¿A quién engaño? A pesar de que el no siente lo mismo, aun lo sigo queriendo.

"Masoquista" fue el pensamiento de las otras 2 mujeres al escuchar a Blanca.

Sakura entendía el sentimiento, aunque su caso fuera completamente distinto. Por muchos años había deseado fervientemente que su querido Sasuke demostrara por ella el mínimo de interés; lastimosamente el tiempo le había demostrado que eso no sucedería. Sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y, tal vez, en el momento en que cayó en cuenta de esa verdad, debió haber abandonado cualquier intento romántico con el de obsidianas negras; pero no fue así, y siendo sincera consigo misma, aun conservaba la esperanza de que Sasuke la llegara a querer de la forma en que ella aun lo hacía.

Porque a pesar de todo, su adorado primo siempre seria su único primer amor; su amor platónico e imposible.

.

–Fue un gusto conocerte, Sakura –la de labios intensamente rojos le sonrió y abrazo fuertemente, deseándole un buen viaje. Solo se necesitaron unas cuantas horas hablando de sus vidas para que ahora fueran las mejores amigas.

–Opino lo mismo –le devolvió el gesto.

Haku la esperaba al pie de la colina, vigilante a cualquier tipo de peligro que pudiera acecharla.

Bajo tranquilamente la pequeña pendiente que presentaba, llegando hasta donde estaba el castaño en cuestión de segundos.

–Su alteza, debemos regresar inmediatamente al barco. Estamos a punto de zarpar.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendida– Yo no he dado ninguna orden de partida.

–Lo lamento, pero es decisión del capitán. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que partimos de La Hoja.

Se mantuvo callada, siguiendo a Haku por el camino de regreso al navío. Aun era muy pronto para regresar, estaba convencida que su reino estaba en buenas manos con Sasuke como regente y Naruto como su mano derecha; además había recibido de Blancanieves cierta información de cierta princesa a la cual necesita conocer. No tenía tiempo de regresar a su pueblo y así se lo haría saber al capitán; después de todo ella era Sakura Haruno, ex heredera al trono del reino de La Hoja, y no iba a dejar que un simple plebeyo le dijera lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer.

–Por cierto, Haku… –hablo la de mechas rosas, cuando estuvieron ya en la cubierta del barco– ¿Ya te probaste el regalo de Cenicienta? –pregunto sin ningún tipo de malicia, solo simple curiosidad.

– ¿EH? –el más joven se avergonzó al recordar el dichoso "regalo"– Pues…

– ¿De qué regalo habla, su alteza? –la voz que se escuchaba a sus espaldas era perfectamente reconocible a oídos de Sakura, quien sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que solo podían augurar algo mal, y Haku, quien solo deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

El primer oficial, Zabuza, había hecho aparición en el momento más adecuado y Sakura estaba encantada con eso.

Hablar con el capitán sobre su próximo regreso a su reino podía esperar.

.

.

.

_Mientras... En el invernadero de palacio..._

_Sintió un dolor punzante en el pie. Al parecer había golpeado algo sin darse cuenta. _

_...Sin darse cuenta... Claro..._

_¡Por dios! Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba pisando, menos las cosas que tenia a los lados o en qué lugar se encontraba. Dejar que Sasuke le vendara los ojos no había sido buena idea. Pero no había podido poner resistencia. Odiaba la forma el que el otro lograba que hiciera lo que deseara. Unas cuantas palabras y esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba habían bastado para acallar cualquier queja u oposición suya._

_– ¿Ya? –era la quinta vez que preguntaba lo mismo y también era la quinta vez que recibía "No" por respuesta._

_Siguió caminando, siendo conducido por el azabache, tratando de usar sus otros sentidos para averiguar a dónde diablos lo estaba llevando el otro. Un "es una sorpresa" era lo único que había logrado sonsacarle. Percibió un ligero olor a rosas. ¿Se encontraría en el jardín? No lo parecía, el suelo lo sentía más firme que la tierra, además que el ambiente se sentía húmedo._

_– Ahora sí –se detuvieron– Ya puedes quitarte la venda._

_Paso sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, desanudando la tela que le cubría los ojos. Una brillante luz le dejo ciego por unos segundos, hasta que su vista se acostumbro al cambio de colores. Era como estar en una caja de cristal llena de flores y demás plantas._

_–Es hermoso –fue lo único que salió de sus labios_

_"No tanto como tú" pensó el moreno. Lo habría dicho en voz alta, pero jamás se permitiría decir algo tan cursi. Observo a Naruto caminar por el lugar, viéndolo lo embelesado que parecía._

_– ¿Esta era la sorpresa, Sasuke?- No pudo evitar preguntar, era cierto que sabía de la existencia de ese invernadero, pero nunca había ingresado pues estaba en remodelación desde los tiempos de la antigua reina-._

_–Sí... y no –vio la cara de completa confusión del rubio– Solo es la mitad._

_– ¿La mitad?_

_–Si volteas y miras hacia allí –señaló una de las esquinas más alejadas–, te enterarás._

_El de ojos azules obedeció, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde el otro le indico. Se quedo perplejo. Inconscientemente fue acercándose más y más al lugar. No podía ser cierto. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aroma característico que desprendía, no hubo dudas. La misma flor que el poseía en su cuarto, regalo de Sasuke, se encontraba ahí mismo, frente a él. Tal vez no eran exactamente iguales, pues esta aun no florecía. Su capullo aun se mantenía cerrado. Sus hermosos pétalos, que iban desde el intenso amarillo, en los bordes, hasta el negro en la parte más baja, aun no se mostraban._

_– ¿Co-como los conseguiste? –no cabía en su asombro, una cosa era obtenerla ya en flor…, pero obvio que estas habían sido traídas en semillas y cultivadas ahí mismo, lo cual las hacía mucho más inaccesibles_

_– ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –sonrió con suficiencia–Jamás subestimes el poder que posee el apellido Uchiha o en su defecto, de una espada contra el cuello._

_–Hablo en serio –rodó los ojos, como le fastidiaba los aires de grandeza (y un poco sádicos) del otro._

_–Bien –resopló– Le pedí a Sai que las mandara, ¿contento?_

_–Eso es más creíble –aunque conociendo al azabache, tal vez lo otro era más posible– ¿Y como hizo él para conseguir el permiso de traerlas?_

_El otro le miro de una manera que no le dio muy buena espina, para a continuación responder a su pregunta en el tono más normal posible– Supongo que con una buena sesión de se-…_

_– ¡Bien, ya entendí! –le cortó antes de que terminara la frase, realmente no era necesario saber qué "métodos" había utilizado Sai para convencer a Gaara, había tenido suficiente con aquella vez en la fiesta del moreno._

_Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción del rubio, a veces el otro pecaba de inocente e ingenuo. Debía admitir que le encantaba hacer avergonzar a otro, simplemente por el placer de ver su rostro sonrojado a más no poder._

_–Nunca te lo pregunte hasta ahora, pero… ¿Como supiste que estas eran mis flores favoritas? –la duda siempre la había tenido presente desde que había recibido el primer regalo. _

_Sintió como Sasuke, que estaba detrás suyo, rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro."Eso es secreto" fue su simple respuesta. Eso no contestaba a su pregunta, por lo que volteo el rostro, encarándolo, con una expresión de fingida molestia._

_Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros._

_El beso que compartió ese día con Sasuke, contaba como el segundo en sus vidas, pero el primero siendo oficialmente pareja. _

_Un hermoso recuerdo para ellos, y material muy importante para Ino, quien los observaba escondida entre los árboles que se encontraban fuera. No por nada ella estaba al tanto de todos sus avances desde que eran pequeños._

_–Lo lamento por Sakura, pero así son las cosas –la joven rubia sonrió con una de esas sonrisitas medio libidinosas por las cuales era conocida entre las damas de la corte–. Ojala Hinata tenga tiempo para ayudarme, esos dos me han dado una genial idea para mi nueva novela –pensó en voz alta, regresando a palacio. La parejita necesitaba privacidad, después de todo; y ella a la heredera Hyuuga para comenzar su nuevo proyecto. Ser escritora no era fácil._

_Sus historias de amor (con toques eróticos, cabe aclarar) eran muy solicitadas entre las chicas (y algunos chicos) de su edad que residían en palacio y fuera de este, y mucho más desde que empezó a utilizar a cierto rubio de ojos azules y al hijo menor de la familia Uchiha como personajes en sus escritos. Había tenido que cambiar los nombres por seguridad, pero era obvio que se trataba de ellos._

_Si mal no recordaba, hacia unas semanas, la señorita Temari, le había pedido que le mandara una copia de su próxima novela a publicar, a La Arena. En el poco tiempo que estuvo en el reino, leyó todos sus anteriores libros y le ayudo a terminar algunos trabajos extras que tenía atrasados; además de ofrecerle información muy valiosa y de primera mano sobre la relación de su hermano menor, Gaara, y Sai. Las colaboraciones siempre eran bienvenidas. _

_De pronto le asalto una gran duda, por lo que detuvo su paso._

_–Me pregunto si debería darle a su majestad, Sasuke, una copia de mis libros…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Etto... ¿Hola? =) Lo sé, me demoro una eternidad y me aparesco con este intento de capitulo u.u En mi defensa puedo decir que la universidad es muy estresante! y no me deja tiempo para escribir casi nada T.T Hubo momentos en los cuales sentia que lo mejor seria poner en STOP la historia hasta que tuviera el tiempo y las ganas necesarias para seguir; felizmente eso no sucedio y veme aqui de nuevo =)

De todas maneras espero que les haya gustado. Solo puedo decir que me gusto el "Mientras", tal vez es porque lo tenia terminado desde antes de empezar el capitulo, o porque aparece Ino, quien es mi segundo personaje femenino favorito de Naruto xD (La primera es Konan_-sama_!)

La historia avanza (por fin!) con mi parejita preferida, la cual ya es semi-formal (digo semi porque "supuestamente" nadie a parte de ellos sabe). Ino es la paparazzi del Sasunaru xD, y Ten Ten y Hinata son sus ayudantes. No se si se dieron cuenta, pero el libro que Sakura dio de recado a Cenicienta era una de las novelas que escribe Ino, igual sucede con el libro que simpre esta leyendo Haku (y el cual sakura siempre menciona), ¡es el mismo! =9

Los reviews lo he contestado PM para los que tiene cuenta, aqui las contestaciones que faltan:

**Ikaros-san:** Gracias por comentar =) Da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo. A Sakura tal vez le de un infarto cuanod se entere quien es "la" afortunada, lo sé. Aun estoy pensando como seria la mejor forma de le caiga la noticia xD. Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste y pues... nada mas x3

**afnarelkln: **Gracias por dejar review, me alegra que te gustara y espero que la demora no haya cambiado eso u.u Espero que disfrutes el nuevo capi.

.

Me encanta saber lo que opinan mis lectoras(es) sobre esta historia, asi que dejen review y alegrenme el dia ^^ No importa si no tienes cuenta, te lo contestare en le siguiente capitulo =)

De ti depende que tan rapido actualize ;)

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter VI

Yeah~! Si, no es un ilusion de sus mentes! ACTUALICE~ si, lo sé. hace casi un año que no saben nada de esta historia... ¿Aun hay alguien que lea esto? ¿Alguien? ¿No? U.u de todas maneras espero que este capitulo (mas largo que cualquier capitulo que haya escrito) compense algo la gran espera =) (la verdad es que no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, pero supongo que si esperaba a estarlo completamente... actualiza el proximo siglo)

Esto va dedicado a todas las personas que me dejaron comentario el capitulo pasado (y a quienes no he podido responder porque me da verguenza lo mucho que me he demorado u.u) Tengan por seguro que sin ustedes y sus lindos comentarios esto estaria listo el proximo año!

Quien quiere Sasunaru? Seee~~ al fin nuestra pareja principal tiene capitulo completo (aunque lo comparten un poco con el Itadei y mencion rapida al Saigaa.

Espero les guste ^^

Dedicado especialmente a **TheRusso**

Autora del review numero **50** de esta historia ^^

... ¿Me preguntó si llegare a los 100 reviews?

* * *

IX. Visitas anunciadas: algunas agradables y otras inoportunas.

.

.

.

Amanecía en el hermoso y pacifico reino de La Hoja. Los pájaros cantaban y la tranquilidad se respiraba –metafóricamente– en el aire. Hinata había despertado como de costumbre, muy temprano, para poder supervisar la elaboración del desayuno de ese día. Paseo entre las cocineras, probando a pedido de ellas los platillos que habían escogido para la ocasión. Delicioso, como siempre.

No sabía la razón exacta, pero se sentía muy contenta, y eso se notaba en la gran sonrisa que se mostraba en su delicado rostro. Constató en su reloj la hora, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era para ir a despertar a Naruto. Se había entretenido de más en ese lugar, a pesar de que el de ojos azules le había pedido explícitamente el día anterior que por favor le levantara temprano. Todos sus amigos sabían lo mucho que le costaba al rubio despertarse a tiempo por sí solo.

Corrió escaleras arriba con dirección a la habitación del rubio, saludando a las demás damas de la corte a su paso rápido por los pasillos. Antes de ingresar al cuarto se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento por la carrera realizada. Las actividades físicas nunca habían sido lo suyo.

Estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta y proceder a anunciar su entrada a un dormido rubio, cuando escucho un sonido extraño. Muy extraño. Parecían unos jadeos. Detuvo cualquier movimiento que estuviera a punto de hacer, y agudizo el oído para poder escuchar cualquier otro sonido sospechoso.

–Pa-para ya… detente… –escuchó con la inconfundible voz de Naruto–… S-sasuke.

Su corazón dejo de latir unos segundos, para luego retomar su trabajo de forma errática. ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo detrás de esas puertas? Oh… Hinata no quería saberlo; o tal sí quería, pero no lo iba admitir.

Tan ida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no notó que cierta joven rubia se acercaba a ella por el pasillo.

– ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces ahí parada?–preguntó una voz divertida a sus espaldas– La puerta no se abrirá si te quedas ahí mirándola.

– ¿Eh? A… p-pues y-yo… –La de ojos perla solo pudo tartamudear como respuesta a una desconcertada Ino.

–El desayuno comenzará en unos minutos, será mejor que avisemos a Naruto –habló la rubia, procediendo a abrir la puerta– Nos dejara sordas con sus quejas si se lo pierde nuevamente.

– ¡Es-espere! –casi gritó– ¡Se-señorita Ino, no abra la puerta sin pedir permiso antes! –Al tratar de impedir que la otra irrumpiera en la habitación –y por lo tanto viera lo que en su mente catalogaba como un momento íntimo de la no-pareja real– perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo al duro piso del pasadizo. Rápidamente escondió la cara detrás de sus manos, muy apenada.

–Va-vaya… ¿Qué están haciendo? –fue lo único que escuchó decir a la señorita Ino, antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Hinata ya no creía que fuera una mañana tranquila.

.

La hora del desayuno era una ceremonia sagrada desde los tiempos de la anterior reina. Adorada por todos los habitantes de palacio, la primera comida del día era el momento perfecto para socializar. Más aun esa mañana en específico, pues sería servida en la pequeña plaza que se encontraba en medio de los jardines.

Un oasis rebosante de belleza.

Delicadas mesas servidas de aperitivos y bebidas diversas se encontraban distribuidas estratégicamente por el lugar, manteniendo una armonía con la vegetación circundante.

Todos los habitantes del palacio ya se encontraban ahí, disfrutando de una agradable charla mientras esperaban la aparición de su actual regente. Charla en la que el tema principal era, para no variar, la no-pareja real, de nuevo. Al parecer no había nada más entretenido para las damas de la corte que intercambiar información sobre los avances de los jóvenes dirigentes del reino. Lo extraño, o tal vez no tanto, era que la mayoría de las cosas que se escuchaban ahí eran 20% verdaderas y 80% completamente inventadas o tergiversadas durante el paso de boca a boca.

–Su majestad, Sasuke, se está demorando demasiado –comentó una joven de cabellos castaños a su compañera de mechas rojas.

–Tal vez está _ocupado_ con el joven Naruto – dijo en respuesta la chica, dejando escapar un pequeña risa que deja en claro el sentido en que lo decía.

La castaña se sonrojó, pero acompañó en las risitas indiscretas a su amiga. Al igual que las demás jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.

Dos mesas al lado, una joven de cabellos marrones, arreglado en dos moños altos, miraba con reprobación al grupito.

–Y pensar que eran estas mismas jovencitas las que hace menos de dos semanas querían matar a Naruto por el incidente del baño –dijo Ten ten, al mismo tiempo en que Hinata se les unía.

– ¿Pero no crees que de esta forma es mejor? –preguntó Ino–. Por lo menos Naruto ya no teme por su vida.

–Eso depende de tu definición de "mejor" –respondió la otra señalando al grupito, donde se podía ver a varias chicas con hojas de dibujos bastante gráficos de cosas que no eran aptas para supuestas doncellas puras.

Ino solo rió divertida. Si Ten ten supiera que la autora de esos dibujos se encontraba a su lado, seguro se sorprendería.

–Y eso que aun no se enteran de lo de esta mañana…

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente, interrumpiendo a la rubia antes de que pudiera hablar de más.

– ¡Señorita Ino!

–Ya, ya, Hina –le calmó–. Eres una exagerada –dijo poniendo puchero–. Si solo era un inocente juego de cosquillas.

La de ojos color perla se quedó callada. Bajando la mirada, avergonzada. Gracias a dios que nadie sabía la situación que se había armado en su mente luego de lo del incidente del pasillo.

.

Definitivamente esto no le gustaba. No le gustaba para nada.

–Sasuke… ¿explícame, que mierda es esto?

Ya no sabía que era peor, si las locas del no-harem real o su supuesta pareja.

–Creo que es bastante obvio a la vista, ¿no lo crees? –contesto el azabache con una sonrisa burlona –Y cuida ese vocabulario, _idiota._ Qué pensarían los del consejo si te escucharan.

–_Bastardo…_

Sasuke solo sonrió con superioridad, anticipando su victoria.

.

El desayuno se estaba desarrollando con toda la tranquilidad que puede tener un evento al aire libre lleno de jóvenes doncellas y un grupo pequeño de jóvenes caballeros en edad de contraer nupcias; y también, claro, algunos funcionarios de palacio, padres de estas mismas jóvenes doncellas. Mucho cuchicheo y miraditas de soslayo por todas partes.

Claro que todo se sumió en un repentino silencio, al escucharse una simple pregunta proveniente del círculo de amigos de la mano derecha del futuro rey.

–Naruto… eso que tienes en la oreja… ¿es un arete?

Hinata nunca creyó que su simple pregunta desencadenaría todo lo que sucedería a continuación.

Un pequeño grito emocionado se escucho cerca, tan agudo que solo podía provenir de una joven.

–Lo sabía, ¡Lo sabia! ¡El joven Naruto es el pasivo!

Una vez más el lugar se sumió en un silencio completo. Un incomodo silencio.

Sasuke se atragantó con el jugo que estaba bebiendo. Neji a su lado, le ofreció una servilleta, mientras que con la mirada se disculpaba por lo causado por su prometida.

Y Naruto… Naruto solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara. O mejor, que se tragara al bastardo de ojos negros que le había convencido-obligado a usar semejante cosa, a sabiendas de los malentendidos que podía ocasionar.

.

Ingreso al despacho, en el cual Sasuke se encontraba revisando los avances en la construcción del nuevo hospital, llevando más documentos que requerían la aprobación y firma del azabache. Haciendo equilibrio con la pila de papeles que llevaba en los brazos, logro dejarlas en uno de los escritorios sin que estos se desordenaran más de lo debido.

–Ahí tienes –dijo señalando la montaña de documentos–. Debes tenerlos corregidos, firmados o denegados para la tarde –no le dedico ni una mirada y se dispuso a retirarse.

– ¿Sigues molesto por lo de la mañana? –preguntó el azabache. Encima de su escritorio, encontraba el arete que Naruto le había lanzado durante el desayuno antes de retirarse hecho una furia.

–Para nada. Simplemente trato de no distraerte de tu trabajo más de lo necesario –contestó el rubio en un tono de voz demasiado formal.

–Hmm... Sigues molesto.

–_Muérete._

–Gracias por tus buenos deseos –comento sarcástico.

Naruto lo ignoró, pues sabía que si había algo que odiara más el de ojos negros, era que pasaran de él. Antes de salir de la habitación, se detuvo unos segundos para recordarle algo al otro. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

"_Mañana debes ir a visitar tu casa. Tu madre está ansiosa por verte"_

La cara del señorito Uchiha, al escuchar lo dicho, fue sumamente satisfactoria.

.

La familia Uchiha controlaba una de las 3 provincias más importantes del reino. Además de poseer varios puestos importantes en la administración de las 4 provincias menores. La mansión principal del clan se encontraba en medio de uno de los valles más hermosos de todo el reino de La Hoja, el cual era el más protegido por la geografía que le rodeaba. Unas escarpadas montañas resguardaban el lugar de visitantes indeseados.

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos del mismos color, se encontraba en esos momentos sentada en unos de los grandes sillones del jardín exterior de la mansión, disfrutando del hermoso día que había mientras leía su libro favorito. El sonido de caballos acercándose, aunado al hecho que las sirvientas estaban de por si mas exaltadas que de costumbre, le aviso que las personas a las que estaba esperando habían llegado.

Si había algo que Mikoto Uchiha adorara más que a su familia, eso era que esa familia estuviera reunida. Desde que su esposo había muerto, ella había quedado al mando de todos los asuntos referentes al clan. Desde los diversos negocios que poseí el clan, hasta los mismo problemas familiares, todo debía ser supervisado y resuelto por ella, lo cual no le dejaba mucho tiempo para pasar con sus dos hijos.

Aunque desde que Itachi, su hijo mayor, había regresado de su largo viaje al país de _El Rio_ para resolver algunos asuntos referentes a la exportación de piedras preciosas con La Hoja, sus obligaciones habían sido tomadas, en su mayoría, por él.

Aunque, claro, la última palabra en las decisiones siempre la tenía ella, que por algo era la matriarca.

Se levanto tranquilamente de su cómodo lugar, caminando en dirección a la entrada principal. Debía recibir a las visitas.

.

–Naruto, cuanto me alegro de verte –le había saludado, para luego dirigirse al moreno a su lado–. Sasuke, hijo mío, qué gusto tenerte de nuevo en casa.

La matriarca de la familia les había recibido con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro, instantes después de bajar de los caballos que los habían llevado hasta allí.

–Yo también me alegro de verla, señora Uchiha –saludó, mientras hacia una reverencia.

Mikoto frunció los labios ante la forma de referirse a ella, por parte del joven rubio. Cuantas veces le había dicho que podía seguir llamándola tía Mikoto, pero el de ojos azules seguía diciendo que no era correcto y demás cosas absurdas. Como extrañaba a ese niño tan lindo que la abrazaba efusivamente cada vez que iba a visitar a su amiga Kushina.

–Madre –y también extraña a su pequeño Sasuke, que le llama mami y le besaba la mejilla, sonriente. Los niños maduraban muy rápido para su gusto.

–Ustedes son un caso perdido –comentó en voz baja, mientras los hacía pasar dentro de la casa.

.

El jardín central de la gran mansión perteneciente a la familia Uchiha podía compararse en belleza al del palacio de la capital. Aunque con una sola diferencia, el gran árbol de _Yggdrasil _se encontraba justo en medio de la diversa vegetación; en cambio, en palacio se encontraba en un jardín especial, resguardado de cualquier posible peligro.

Era justamente al lado del gran árbol de la vida, en donde se encontraba Deidara; sentado en uno de los bancos del lugar.

– ¿Y cuando es el gran día? –preguntó una voz detrás suyo. Deidara observo a los recién llegados, frunciendo el ceño al ver al hermano menor de su esposo. Al parecer ya había llegado el señorito insufrible.

–Aun no he decidido cuando envenenare tu copa, así que aun no hay "gran día", _hm_… –respondió de forma acida. No estaba de ánimos para los estúpidos comentarios de ese mocoso presumido. Y estaba por decir otro comentario nada agradable, cuando reparo en la persona que se encontraba detrás del chico de ojos negros – ¡Naruto, que bueno que hayas podido venir, _hm_!

Sasuke ignoro lo dicho por su cuñado, después de todo la aversión era mutua. Naruto, a su lado, giro los ojos ante el intercambio de palabras. Esos dos sí que nunca cambiaban.

–Buenas tardes, jov… Dei –saludo el rubio de cabellos cortos y rebeldes, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir "joven". No quería hacer enojar a su primo, no cuando sabía que el embarazo le había vuelto más voluble de lo que ya era.

–No sabes lo bien que se siente que no te estén tratando como tanto respeto, que raya en la adoración, _hm _–Deidara se levanto, para proceder a caminar en dirección a la una de las sillas mecedoras que se encontraban cerca, bajo una gran techo de enredaderas– La chicas de aquí solo dicen: joven amo esto, joven amo lo otro. Son molestas.

Naruto se rió, pues supo la razón por la que le molestaba tanto al otro la forma tan formal de referirse a él por parte de las criadas de la casa. Deidara no había vivido en la casa principal, bajo la custodia de la matriarca Namikaze, hasta que cumplió los doce años; edad para la cual su carácter y personalidad ya están demasiado definidos en él como para que pudieran ser cambiados.

Cuando vivía con su madre, Deidara había sido criado como un miembro más de uno de las ramas inferiores de la familia, pues su progenitora era hija ilegitima de su abuelo. El cambio en la forma de comportarse para con él, que siguió a la muerte de su madre, nunca le gusto; aunque lo soportaba cuando era completamente necesario.

A Deidara lo conocía desde que tenía seis, cuando su madre había recibido una invitación a su decimo cumpleaños. Su madre sabía que podía confiar en Hana, la madre de Dei, por lo que no hubo problema en acudir a la celebración, llevándolo consigo. Se había llevado muy bien con él, y recurrentemente iba a jugar a su casa; aunque eso terminó cuando el rubio mayor fue trasladado a la mansión principal. Las visitas se acabaron, pues su madre y él tenían prohibido poner un pie en esa casa; o tan siquiera acercarse.

Esa había sido una de las razones por las que no pudo asistir a el matrimonio ente su primo y el joven Itachi. La ceremonia y fiesta se llevaron a cabo en la mansión principal de Namikaze. Aunque claro, después de ese hecho ya no hubo motivos por los cuales no pudiera verse con él, pues ya no se encontraba confinado a la casa principal.

Deidara les hizo una seña para que le siguieran. Tomó una de las bebidas que las criadas habían servido y se sentó en uno de los muebles; Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Naruto se mantuvo al margen de la conversación–monólogo– del mayor, pero riendo en varias ocasiones de las cosas que había hecho hacer al joven Itachi con la excusa de sus antojos. Sasuke a su lado parecía bastante entretenido en saber las penurias que había pasado su hermano durante ese tiempo.

Él nunca cambiaria.

.

La vida de Deidara había cambiado drásticamente tras la muerte de su joven madre a causa de una enfermedad mal diagnosticada. Durante el entierro, el cual se llevo a cabo de forma bastante elegante al pertenecer a una de las familias más importantes de reino, estuvo presente la matriarca del clan Namikaze; y cuando se empezó a discutir quien se haría cargo del pequeño Dei, la mujer dictamino que ella se convertiría en su tutora. Nadie tuvo el valor de contradecir a la importante dama. La razón para tal decisión fue bastante obvia para los adultos presentes; Tsunade aun no se había repuesto de la pérdida de su unigénito, a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde el suceso.

Una semana después de haber llorado sobre la tumba de su madre, el rubio ya se encontraba completamente instalado en la mansión principal de clan. Se empezó con su educación, siendo esta más intensiva y acorde a la nueva posición que tenía en la familia. Después de todo, ahora él si era reconocido como el nieto de la señora de la casa.

No había que ser muy intuitivo para notar que al de ojos celestes no le hacía mucha gracia todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; y no es que no estuviera contento con saber que le importaba a alguien lo suficiente como para que se hiciera cargo de él, pero odiaba todo la hipocresía, superficialismo y discriminación que veía en ese lugar. Cuando vivía con las ramas más inferiores del clan no había diferenciación entre uno u otro miembro, pues todos se trataban sin distinción y eran amables los unos con los otros porque les nacía hacerlo y no por que pensaran en el beneficio propio que podrían lograr con ello. Esto no era igual allí; entre los adultos que residían en la mansión, todo era una competición por ver quién lograba primero la simpatía del menor.

Fue cuando asistió a su primera fiesta de gala, a sus 15 años, cuando pudo comprender que todos los adultos pertenecientes a la llamada aristocracia del reino eran iguales; o por lo menos la mayoría. Se paso la mayor parte de la reunión apoyado en una de las columnas del gran salón, escondido de la mayoría de las miradas de los demás asistentes. No tenía ganas de volver a soportan los inútiles intentos de flirteo de los jóvenes y doncellas asistentes. Había sido un milagro lograr escapar, aprovechando el jaleo suscitado entre las jóvenes doncellas, y algunas mujeres casadas, producido por la llegada de los jóvenes Uchiha, en compañía de su madre. Fue ahí cuando vio por primera vez a Itachi Uchiha, quien logro ganarse su total desagrado al verlo comportarse como el común estúpido superficial que gustaba de jugar con las personas aprovechándose de su hermosa apariencia. Porque mientras el mayor de los Uchiha sacaba a bailar a cuanta dama hermosa se le pusiera delante; el menor se la pasaba ignorando al grupito de jóvenes ilusas que le rodeaban, a quienes parecía encantarles la actitud tan arisca y fría del morocho para con ellas.

Tal vez fue a causa de la muy mala impresión que se había llevado del Uchiha mayor, que casi se ahoga con el té que bebía al escuchar de palabras de su _abuela_, sobre que le había comprometido y para colmo con el susodicho Uchiha. Pensándolo bien, no; no tenía nada que ver con la muy mala impresión que tenia del Uchiha mayor; aun si el idiota con el que le hubieran comprometido hubiera sido el más perfecto hombre o mujer de la tierra, habría reaccionado igual. Como se atrevía esa mujer que se decía su abuela a decidir algo tan importante como su futura vida sin ni siquiera pedirle una opinión. Porque ella no dijo algo así como: "Que te parecería si te comprometiéramos con el joven Itachi; es una gran partido y estoy segura que harían buena pareja y blábláblá…"; no, sus palabras habían sido: "Tu compromiso con Itachi será muy beneficioso para el clan, después de todo Namikaze y Uchiha siempre han tenido muy buenas relaciones". Después de eso, se había pasado una semana entera encerrado en su habitación, en algo así como un motín contra los planes de la matriarca. No se tenía que aclarar lo inútil que había resultado, pues dos semanas después de recibir la "gran" noticia, Mikoto Uchiha y Tsunade se reunieron para establecer los detalles de su futura unión, además de acordar varias "citas" supervisadas "para que se conozcan mejor" –según palabras de la mujer de cabellos negros.

Si la "buena" primera impresión que tuvo de su futuro consorte, en su primer no-encuentro, hubiera sido bastante, las siguientes no mejoraron el concepto que tenia de él. Podría decirse que la empeoraron. Porque una cosa era quejarse del odioso trato que el moreno dispensaba a las incautas que caían hechizadas de su apariencia; y otra cosa era no ser tratado por lo menos con la mitad de la cordialidad que ellas. No que él fuera una chica, o algo parecido, y necesitara un trato más delicado; pero definitivamente un: "no necesitas fingir, es obvio que no te crees la buena suerte que tienes con el compromiso", NO era la mejor forma de presentarse y mucho menos hablarle. "Púdrete" había sido sus únicas palabras al de mirada carbón, antes de dar media vuelta y largarse del lugar en el cual se había concretado la estúpida "cita a ciegas". Los encuentros no variaron mucho con el pasar del los meses, la única diferencia significativa fue el cambio en el comportar de ambos. Por mutuo acuerdo, concertaron ignorarse lo mas que se pudiera y no inmiscuirse en los asuntos del otro. Deidara ya se había resignado al indeseado compromiso, pero eso no evitaba que jugara todas sus cartas para colocar ciertas condiciones.

No podía negar lo mucho que le agradaba la matriarca Uchiha, luego de haber tratado con ella en las veces que había ido a visitarle a esa casa, lastimosamente esa opinión no se desplegaba a sus hijos. A Itachi lo odiaba por obvias razones, y Sasuke solo era un niñito engreído, mimado y con un gran ego que se la pasaba menospreciando a su tan querido primo, Naruto –hecho que había logrado deducir de la larga conversación que tuvo con la princesa heredera, Sakura. Aunque luego de lograr observar en persona el común trato entre los dos chicos, logro entender por donde iba la cosa; por lo menos de parte del mocoso insufrible hermano menor del bastardo de Itachi.

Cuando solo faltaba un mes para su irremediable matrimonio con Itachi, y con 18 años recién cumplidos, estallo la guerra contra el reino de "_El Rayo_", con el cual habían estado a punto de firmar una alianza. Y a pesar de que no debería haberse alegrado por eso, casi grita de júbilo cuando la noticia de la pronta partida de su prometido al campo de batalla. Podía escucharse cruel, pero realmente eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle. El compromiso seria pospuesto y posiblemente roto, pues quien sabía cuando terminaría el conflicto. Ingenuamente había creído que todo sería así; lástima que aun no conociera tan bien a su abuela.

Durante la despedida de Itachi, el tuvo que estar presente, pues se vería muy mal que su _esposo_ no lo hiciera. La maldita vieja había adelantado la ceremonia y ahora él debía permanecer en la mansión Uchiha. Y eso no había sido lo peor, pues el idiota bastardo de Itachi se había creído con la confianza de besarle antes de partir.

Como había deseado su muerte en ese momento; y aun la seguía deseando en algunas ocasiones.

Ocasiones como esa, en la cual podía ver a su esposo, parado en medio del jardín, observando su tonta conversación y sin el pastel de manzana que le había pedido –y le había mandado a buscar desde hacía horas– a la vista.

Mas le valía que el pastel de manzana apareciera dentro de los próximos diez minutos en su estomago, porque si no Itachi podía irse despidiendo de su habitación y su colección de novelas románticas que escondía en el armario de arriba.

Las haría explotar.

.

Itachi había despertado ese día muy temprano, mucho más temprano de lo recomendable. Casi podía asegurar que acababa de acostarse en su cama, cuando Deidara le había hecho volver a abrir los ojos de una manera muy poco ortodoxa, pero usual en su rubio desde que le había convencido-engañado para que fuera é menor quien cargara con el contrato de _Yggdrasil._

Le había pateado fuera de la cama.

Y si eso no fuera todo, le había exigido que le trajera pastel de manzana. Que _quería pastel de manzana_ y que más le valía dárselo o si no podía irse despidiendo de su colección muñecas de porcelana (las cuales habían sido regalo de su madre) y de _sus estúpidos libros de niñas._ Como adoraba a su consorte y su buen humor producto _del contrato._

Y esa era la razón de que hubiera tenido que pasarse toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, buscando el mentado pastel de manzana. Mierda, como explicarle a Dei que no era época de manzanas y que era imposible encontrar su antojo del día en las pastelerías de la ciudad. Debía pensar rápido en algún sustituto lo suficientemente delicioso para que su rubia pareja se apaciguara lo suficiente hasta su próximo deseo nocturno. Porque los antojos de Deidara siempre eran durante la madrugada, y si tenía suerte, al atardecer.

Cabalgó de regreso a la mansión Uchiha, sabiendo que ese día en especial llegaría su hermano de visita. No habría ente en la tierra o el cielo que le salvara de la furia de su madre si es que llegaba tarde al _almuerzo familiar;_ y ni que decir de su esposo si no llegaba con el pastel que le había pedido– el cual no era de manzana y mucho menos un pastel.

Al dejar su yegua en la caballerizas, y notar los dos nuevos especímenes equinos en el interior, supo que ya llegaba tarde. Ingreso en la mansión, saludando a su madre a su paso por el comedor. Esta le indicó que fuera al jardín, que los invitados estaban ahí.

Se permitió unos minutos acariciar el fruto de una de las ramas de gran árbol de_ Yggdrasil_ que se encontraba en el jardín. Faltaba muy poco para que su hijo naciera. La marca en la muñeca de Deidara cada día se hacía menos nítida, y cuando por fin se borrara por completo, sería el gran día. Escucho risas. Dirigió su negra mirada hacia el lugar y aprecio la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros suyo. Se mantuvo al margen de la conversación que su pareja sostenía con su hermano menor y con Naruto. Lo menos que quería era molestarlo y que descargara su furia con él. Prefirió esperar desde lejos a que terminaran de charlar antes de acercarse.

Noto el ceño fruncido del rubio y supo que no podía alargar mas el momento.

–Tonto hermano menor, Naruto –saludó tranquilamente, tomando asiento al lado de su esposo, quien le observaba expectante.

Sasuke le obsequió una mirada asesina en respuesta al apodo; Naruto, en cambio, le devolvió el saludo educadamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Sera mejor que tengas mi pastel, Itachi bastardo, hum… o sabes quién pagara las consecuencias.

Su hermano menor le sonrió prepotente, burlándose de su situación. _Que patético que eres, Itachi_ gesticulo, sin emitir ningún sonido, sabiendo que podría leerle los labios. Naruto, a su costado solo sonrió forzadamente, aunque era obvio que estaba aguantándose con todas su fuerzas reírse.

Su familia siempre estaba cuando más necesitaba de su apoyo.

Itachi suspiró cansado, la hora de la verdad había llegado más rápido de lo que había querido.

–No es temporada de manzanas, Deidara… –pudo ver como el rubio de largos cabellos formaba un puchero y estaba seguro que si Dei pudiera hacer explotar las cosas con solo mirarlas… pues digamos que sus vísceras hacía rato que estarían esparcidas por el lugar –…pero te traje dangos –añadió antes de que la situación se saliera de control.

El rostro de Deidara se iluminó, mientras que recibía gustoso el pequeño paquete envuelto que había colocado en su regazo. Si, podía ser que estuviera molesto por no tener su pastel de manzana que tanto se le había antojado hace varias horas, pero los dangos nunca eran despreciados. Por ahora las posesiones del Uchiha mayor estaban a salvo.

Por ahora.

Itachi observó como Deidara devoraba el dulce en cuestión de segundos, sin inmutarse por el que no estuviera solo y debiera mostrar ciertos modales.

–Naruto, debes de probarlos –Deidara le ofreció un poco de su postre al su primo, casi obligándolo a que se lo comiera. Naruto acepto, porque si era peligroso contradecir a Deidara normalmente, lo era mucho más ahora con el embarazo y sus rápidos cambios de humor.

Itachi pasó su dedos por el largo cabello de su pareja, acomodándole algunos mechones en el proceso.

Deidara no había cambiado en nada desde que lo conocía. Y no, la primera vez que le había visto no fue durante su primera cita arreglada, ni tampoco durante el primer baile al que el rubio había asistido. Solo Itachi sabía cuando había ocurrido eso.

Era su secreto mejor guardado.

Había sido cuando se llevo a cabo una de las tantas fiestas en la mansión Namikaze, unos pocos días después de que el rubio fuera llevado a vivir ahí. Itachi había asistido como actual cabeza del clan –puesto que tenía a pesar de sus cortos quince años– y acompañante de su madre. Pero al haberse aburrido, había decido pasear por los jardines, donde vio como una "niña" de cabellos rubios tiraba piedritas al estanque. Si, había confundido a Dei con una chica, otro secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Le había llamado mucho la atención, y espero poder encontrársela en otra visita que hiciera a esa casa, pero no volvió a ocurrir. Hasta que sucedió lo del baile y su compromiso con Deidara Namikaze le fue comunicado. Su sorpresa inicial al reconocer a la "chica del estanque" en el atractivo chico que le esperaba sentado en una de la bancas del salón al aire libre, en la cita a la cual había tenido que asistir por indicación de su madre, le hizo decir la estupidez que había soltado esa vez. Luego del _púdrete_ dirigido a su persona por parte del de ojos celestes, quiso darse de golpes contra la pared más cercana por su idiotez.

A partir de ahí las cosas no habían mejorado mucho, salvo tal vez el mutuo acuerdo implícito de ignorarse. Había echado a perder su única oportunidad–si es que tuvo una desde el principio– de poder conocer al rubio. La noticia de la pronta guerra con un reino vecino, su matrimonio apresurado con Deidara y su ausencia de la mansión por casi dos años cambiaron el horrible inicio en su relación para mejor.

De no haber sucedido nada de lo anteriormente mencionado, Namikaze no estaría tan feliz comiendo sus dangos, mientras de forma inconsciente dirigía rápidas miradas hacia él y a cierto árbol que pronto traería un nuevo miembro a su familia.

Itachi sonrió perversamente al ver como Sasuke asentía a todo lo que Naruto decía, mientras no despegaba su mirada del chico en ningún momento.

–Y Sasuke, ¿para cuándo la boda? Ya quiero tener sobrinos.

Sasuke se contuvo las ganas de matar a su hermano, sabiendo que sería improductivo tener que cargar con el liderazgo del clan y con el del reino a la vez; ademas que a su madre no le haría mucha gracia. Naruto, a su lado se atraganto con el dango que estaba comiendo. Le ofreció un vaso de agua, rápidamente.

Deidara miró asesinamente a su esposo por el comentario. Sobre su cadáver iba a dejar que su querido primo desgraciara su vida al lado del insufrible niñito Uchiha.

Sobre su cadáver.

.

.

.

_Mientras… en una de los salones de espera del palacio de "La Arena"_

_._

_Haku podía decir que entre todas las virtudes y defectos de su alteza Sakura Haruno, su perseverancia y paciencia eran las más dignas de mención. Volvió a dirigir su vista a la joven sentada en uno de los sofás de la habitación, la cual sostenía una taza de té, que las criadas habían dejado a su disposición a su llegada junto a la tetera y algunos bocadillos. _

_El hacía bastante rato que se había aburrido, y en ese momento se encontraba sentado sobre la alfombra y apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes mientras terminaba de leer su libro._

_Sakura apoyo la taza de té que sostenía desde hacía varias horas sobre el delicado plato que estaba en su regazo. Dejó ambos en la mesa del centro y luego procedió a arreglar su vestimenta. A estas alturas, no sabía cuántas veces iba realizando esa secuencia de acciones desde que llegó a palacio hacia cinco horas. _

_Realmente no tenía ni p… (Ignoremos toda el extenso vocabulario no apto para señoritas aprendido de Temari y con los cuales la princesa de la "La hoja" podía describir su sentir) idea sobre que requería de tanta urgencia como para dejarla esperando por todo ese tiempo. Había arribado a ese reino muy temprano en la mañana, y casi siendo sacada a rastras de su cama, le fue encomendado la tarea de informar su llegada en palacio a Gaara. Claro, que ella había creído que eso solo sería cosa de unos minutos y luego podría irse a pasear y divertirse por el pueblo. _

_Que equivocada había estado._

_De otra manera no estaría sentada en ese sofá –el cual le había parecido muy cómodo durante los primeros quince minutos y luego ya no tanto– desde hacía horas esperando por la llegada de Gaara para poder largarse de ahí._

_Sentía sus manos, piernas y otras zonas que no mencionaría, entumecidos por el largo tiempo que llevaba en una misma posición. Era en momentos así que odiaba la educación de etiqueta que había recibido; porque de lo contrario hace mucho que se habría largado o por lo menos dejado de aparentar tomar de una taza de té vacía por la simple razón que era muy mal visto que una dama como ella permaneciera sin hacer nada ante las visitas._

_Que se fueran al… (inserte vocabulario no apto para señoritas, de nuevo)_

_Qué demonios le podía tomar tanto tiempo al pelirrojo gobernante de ese reino, como para dejarla esperando por tantas horas y sin ninguna explicación._

_Estaba a punto de lanzar la taza de té contra una de las paredes, y así descargar un poco de su enojo, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió. Dejó a buen tiempo la pieza de porcelana de nuevo en la mesa y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_Una doncella, la cual había sido la misma que la había acompañado hasta ahí, abrió la puerta; y luego de dejar pasar a su señor, se retiró silenciosamente, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada anhelante al pelirrojo y una de completo odio a su acompañante. Porque sí, Gaara no estaba solo._

–_Y esa sorpresa, Sakura? –saludó Sai sin ningún tipo de formalismo. A él esos protocolos le importaban muy poco, además de considerarlos innecesarios si solo estaban ellos presentes._

_Gaara se limitó a hacer un simple gesto de reconocimiento, mientras tomaba a ciento en uno de los sofás. Y si Sakura pudo notar la ligera mueca de fastidio al realizar la acción, era obvio que Haku también. Fue obvio para las dos personas que habían estado esperando por horas la llegada del rey, cual había sido la razón del retraso. Y claro, la herida que tenia Sai en el labio y su cuello, solo corroboraba su hipótesis._

_Sakura los miró a ambos. Ella sabía desde hace mucho el tipo de relación que ellos tenían. Y no porque fuera el tipo de chica obsesiva de la vida ajena, sino porque simple y llanamente ellos no hacían nada para ocultarlo o negarlo. Los siguió mirando por alrededor de diez minutos sin decir palabra, hasta que se decidió._

_Gaara le había sostenido la mirada sin ninguna expresión en su hermoso rostro. No tenía idea a que se debía la visita de la princesa de "La hoja", pues hacia solo un par de días que había arribado luego de su reunión con Naruto y el chico Uchiha y la información que tenia sobre la ya no heredera al trono del reino aliado era que estaba en un viaje en busca del "amor" –o alguien que la lograra aguantar el tiempo suficiente como para casarse con ella._

_Sai solo sonrió sin motivo, después de todo ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aunque, claro, esa sonrisa se la borraría su pareja de un solo puñetazo en cuanto se enterara que no le avisó de la llegada de la de cabellos rosas y la hizo esperar mientras ellos resolvían sus asuntos personales en su recamara. Si, definitivamente su sonrisa no le duraría mucho._

_Sakura sopló el mechón de cabello que le había caído al rostro, se pasó los dedos por su largo cabello trenzado y le hizo una seña a Haku para que se levantara. Eso era todo._

–_Me voy –anunció, mientras de ponía de pie, arreglándose la falda del vestido y tratando que sus piernas entumecidas le respondieran– solo pase a avisar de mi estancia aquí, de todos modos –se pasó la mano disimuladamente por su retaguardia, sabiendo que todo ese tiempo sentada la había dejado más plana de lo que ya era._

–_Tanto ajetreo por parte de las criadas para que baje a verte, ¿y te vas? _

_Sakura volteó la vista hasta el otro par de ojos verdes, aunque estos eran de un color más parecido a la aguamarina. Varias doncellas se encontraban en el pasillo, esperando para poder escoltarla hasta el carruaje que la había traído. _

–_Bueno… sí. Me quedaría más, pero llevo esperando aquí desde la mañana y ya pasa de la hora del almuerzo. _

_Gaara la observó sin entender. Esperando una explicación a sus últimas palabras._

_Haku fue el encargado de despejar las dudas del joven monarca._

–_Nos damos cuenta que no fue buen momento para venir; después de todo, su majestad y su alteza parece que tenían… asuntos que arreglar… en privado…_

_Sakura rió ante el eufemismo empleado por su guardián para la situación. Salió de la habitación, seguida por el castaño, sin dejar de advertir la mirada asesina que le dirigía el de cabellos rojos a su pareja. Lo mejor sería escapar lo antes posible de ahí, antes que corriera sangre._

_Ya sentados en el carruaje y con destino al pueblo, Haku realmente considero por unos momentos si debería decirle a su princesa sobre las últimas noticias de su reino obtenidas de la boca de las doncellas del palacio de "La Arena". _

–_Haku… ¿cómo crees que se estén llevando Naruto y mi adorado Sasuke? –preguntó la joven– Espero que ya no sigan comportándose como cuando niños y se lleven mejor._

_El castaño no se atrevió a decirle que "tan bien" se llevan ahora sus dos mejores amigos, después de todo faltaba muy poco para que ellos regresaran a su reino y la joven princesa viera con sus propios ojos el gran avance de esos dos._

.

.

.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿valio la pena la espera? haganme feliz y comenten =) prometo contestar todos los comentarios! No importa si es solo un "continuala" (aunque, claro, me encantaria que hicieran una critica constructiva sobre la historia)

Nos vemos en la proxima actualización. Ya solo quedan dos princesas más antes de que Sakura desista de todo.

Byebye n.n

Y que la fuerza del yaoi este con ustedes~ Lol


	10. Chapter VII

X. Las hadas nunca sirven de mucho… sino que te lo cuente ella. – Aurora/Rosa

.

.

.

_Existía un lejano reino, gobernado por dos bondadosos reyes, quienes tenían un gran deseo. Tener un hijo o hija. Luego de mucho pedir, un día la reina dio a luz una niña. El rey, lleno de dicha, decidió dar una gran fiesta para el pueblo e invitar a las hadas, pero por diversas cuestiones una de las hadas no fue invitada. Muy ofendida esta, el día de la fiesta, maldijo a la princesa a morir luego de pincharse el dedo con una hilar. ¡O que desgracia! Ya las hadas habían dado sus regalos y solo faltaba una, la cual aminoro la maldición y la condeno a un sueño profundo hasta que un beso de verdadero amor la despertara. La princesa creció hermosa y buena, y en su cumpleaños número 15, se cumplió lo dicho. Ahora debía esperar a su príncipe azul que rompería el hechizo de la despechada hada y con el que viviría feliz por siempre._

_O eso creyó. _

_Ahora que más daría por seguir dormida…_

.

.

.

Hace unas pocas horas que su barco había atracado en el puerto y no había perdido tiempo en salir a recorrer el pequeño mercado circundante y los demás alrededores. Haku, a su lado, no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, en completa desconfianza. Y Sakura entendía el porqué.

Ese lugar era RARO. MUY RARO.

Todo era de color rosa.Y no es que ella odiara el color (su cabello estaba en esa gama de colores, después de todo), pero el paisaje que se presentaba ante ella era… perturbador.

Y mucho.

Cuando regresara a casa tendría que pedir una cita urgente con la psicóloga real (o lo más parecido a eso,) porque sería muy difícil borrar de su memoria la imagen de un hombre muy entrado en carnes con mallas rosas y falda tutú. ¡¿A qué clase de lugar había llegado?! Por su salud mental debía salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Haría que la llevara de regresó al barco de inmediato. Levantaría anclas y partiría rumbo a islas paradisiacas con mucho sol y playas hermosas – en donde con suerte encontraría un buen partido matrimonial – o a hogar dulce hogar. De todas maneras a este tiempo, su amado primo Sasuke debía haber sido coronado rey y ya no era necesario que ella buscara un hombre con todos los requisitos impuestos por su consejo.

Con que no fuera mujeriego, infantil o gay; ella estaba feliz.

–Su alteza, recuerde que estamos varados en este reino hasta que reparemos el mástil de la nave.

Y ese era Haku destruyendo sus planes de escapar.

–Pero yo no quiero estar aquí. Este lugar es ho-

No pudo terminar de exponer su sentir sobre su actual destino pues su guardián le impido emitir más sonido con la simple acción de cerrar sus labios con sus dedos y dirigirle una mirada nerviosa.

Había personas rodeándolos.

Muchas personas. Mujeres, había que aclarar. Y todas llevaban ese tipo de ropa muy pegada a la piel y faldas tutú de color rosa. ¡Por Igdrassyl! Eso era un uniforme.

–Nos complace darle la bienvenida a nuestro hermoso y prospero reino, princesa del reino de La Hoja.

Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, como si fueran una. Perturbador. Muy perturbador. Que alguien la rescatara, por favor.

–G-gracias… creo…

Y ese era Haku evitando que las relaciones comerciales entre ambos pueblos terminaran de forma abrupta por la incapacidad de la representante de uno de ellos de expresar mas palabra que _aléjense…aléjense…aléjense…aléjense_ cual canto sagrado.

–Esperemos que su estancia en nuestro hermoso y prospero reino sea del agrado de la princesa del reino de La Hoja.

_Aléjense…aléjense…aléjense…aléjense_

–Cla-claro…

Y ahí seguía Haku salvando la situación.

–Si nos permiten guiarlos, nuestro señor desea conocer a la princesa del reino de La Hoja.

Sakura no deseaba ser guiada para conocer al regente de tan loco lugar, mucho menos creía que su estancia en el lugar fuera de su _agrado_. Pero por alguna razón no pudo negarse cuando Haku y ella fueron encaminados hacia los que parecía el centro de la ciudad y fue ingresada en un carruaje con tanto color rosa que estaba pensando seriamente teñirse el cabello de azul.

_Soy la princesa, debo comportarme; soy una princesa, necesito comportarme._

–Su Alteza, tal vez deberíamos solo pasar a dar sus saludos y retirarnos con la excusa de que nos esperan con urgencia.

_Oh Haku, que haría sin ti. _

Sakura realmente estaba pensando en abrazar al de ojos chocolate y decirle lo mucho que le complacía tenerlo a su lado. Después de todo él era el único que la había seguido en su búsqueda de amor y aventuras, preocupándose de su bienestar.

–Ya hemos llegado.

–Espero que esto no me cause mas traumas aparte del de la mañana…

.

Analizó la escena que se desarrollaba frente suyo y decidió que no debía intervenir. Si deseaba conservar su vida, no debía intervenir. Después de todo, su alteza no se encontraba en verdadero peligro. Solo había quedado en medio de una pelea de pareja. Una perfecta y normal pelea de pareja. Una pelea de pareja que incluía cuchillos, tenedores y una que otra silla volando por los aires.

Lo más normal del mundo.

O por lo menos lo era ahora que habían presenciado el tipo de relación que tenían los gobernantes de ese lugar. Ahora todo tenía más sentido. En especial el color rosa del pueblo y los uniforme de las chicas hechas en serie.

–Eres un estúpido, inmoral, pervertido, corrompedor de menores, vouyerista, pedófilo, cerdo, pervertido,…

Y ahí iba de nuevo.

–Oh vamos querida, no me vas a decir que no tienes curiosidad sobre cómo sería un trió con esta linda dama.

– ¡Asqueroso! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Jamás debí casarme contigo!

–Pero querida, si te desperté con mi beso de amor…

– ¡¿Que estupidez era esa de despertar con el beso del amor verdadero?! Me desperté porque sentí algo extraño entre mis piernas, pervertido. Debí clavar tu cara en la rueca en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que hacías, eso debí hacer.

Sakura estaba anonadada. ¿Qué clase de conversación estaba escuchando? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para lograr asimilar la información recibida, pues sintió unos dedos cerrarse en torno a su muñeca y tirar de ella.

–No dejare que le hagas nada raro a nuestra invitada. Un paso más allá del corredor norte y te castró.

Y dicho eso, la joven de largos cabellos rubios y vestido rosa (tal vez de ahí venia el famoso color) la condujo fuera del comedor.

Haku las siguió inmediatamente.

.

–Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. De seguro debes pensar lo peor de nosotros. No te culpo. Es horrible. Si me pasara a mi estaría tan asustada…

Sakura lleva alrededor de media hora escuchando las disculpas de la joven reina. En las horas que habían pasado desde que llego al palacio pudo enterarse del nombre de la chica, el cual era Aurora; aunque el pueblo la conocía como Rosa. Y de ahí que el color oficial del reino fuera ese; aunque claro, se habían pasado bastante con su gratitud hacia la joven.

¿Es que acaso era necesario que hasta la comida fuera de ese color?, algún tipo de toxina extraña y posiblemente con efecto nocivo a largo plazo debía estar detrás del peculiar aspecto.

Giro entre sus dedos los aperitivos que les habían traído las doncellas de su anfitriona, admirando el hermoso trabajo artístico que poseían. Parecían flores de loto. Qué lindo.

–Lo odio.

Sakura dirigió su mirada esmeralda hasta la chica sentada a su lado. Cuestionando sus palabras silenciosamente.

–Se que tal vez no puedas entenderlo, pero inténtalo…

Aurora tomó entre sus brazos uno de los mullidos cojines de su alcoba y se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a decir.

_Un día estas caminando por tu palacio, aburrida de ser sobreprotegida por tus padres; y de pronto encuentras una señora con una rueca en el salón más alto de la torre más alta. Te acercas, te pinchas y caes dormida. No sientes el paso del tiempo, no sabes el dolor que les causas a tus padres, las desgracias que caen sobre tu pueblo, tu solo esperas._

_Y por azahares del destino un príncipe llega, sabedor de la terrible desgracia que ha acaecido sobre la heredera del trono de un hermoso y prospero reino. Sube hasta sus aposentos y cuando debería haberla despertado con un dulce beso de verdadero amor como dice el guión de la historia que idearon sus hadas._

– ¡Lo primero que hace es meterte mano! Y de paso intentar violarte a vista y paciencia de todos los sirvientes. ¿¡Quien no despertaría para poder resguardar su pureza y salud mental?! Pero claro… tus padres no tienen mejor idea que el de comprometerte con semejante escoria de persona; y terminas atrapada en un feo castillo, dentro de un país rosa y con el miedo constante de que a cualquier oportunidad terminaras contagiada de alguna enfermedad por los extraños gustos sexuales de tu esposo.

Sakura dejó caer el dulce que había tomado de la bandeja a su lado, a mitad de camino a sus labios.

Ese final sí que no se lo esperaba.

Ya había constado con anterioridad que el tener una hada madrina no resultaba mucho a la hora de tener un final feliz… pero esto era peor. ¿Ni siquiera tener doce servía? Los números no influían mucho en la ecuación para obtener una vida de cuento de hadas. Genial. Simplemente genial.

–Pero eran doce hadas… ¡Doce!

–Si… hace poco sacaron su disco debut. Al parecer dejaron lo de los hechizos y ahora se dedican a cantar y bailar con coreografias.

La de mechas rosas la miro anonadada. ¿Era enserio? ¿Tan mal estaba el negocio de la magia, para que las hadas tuvieran que dejarlo por buscar un mejor futuro en otras ramas de trabajo? Y ella que pensaba buscarse una para que le cumpliera el deseo de encontrarle su amor predestinado.

Rosa había estado tan feliz cuando supo de la llegada de esa otra princesa. No mucha gente llegaba de visita a su pueblo, y mucho menos alguien de la realeza. Y ahora que la tenía frente a ella, tal vez se había hecho muchas esperanzas de que ella pudiera comprenderle. Se notaba que ella había vivido gran parte de su vida en la burbuja del _amor verdadero_. Pero podía notar que poco a poco estaba cambiando su mirar.

Se parecía mucho a ella hasta hace unos años. Hasta que la llegada de ese tonto y pervertido príncipe arruinara su sueño de belleza con sus proposiciones indecorosas y…

–Sabes, tal vez deberías ir a conocer a alguien.

– ¿Eh?

–Has estado viajando por muchos lugares, tus visitas se han hecho famosas entre las princesas de finales no tan felices.

– ¿Eh? ¿Famosas?

Sakura no entendía nada.

–Su alteza, ¿no lo sabía? Su travesía está siendo documentada para la revista _It's not other happy ending y Solitary princesess require hottets princes._

Sakura enserio que no entendía nada.

–Su alteza, ¿de dónde cree que salieron los fondos para costear tan caro viaje? –Haku la cuestionó–. El consejo no quiso soltar ni una moneda de bronce para sus vacaciones, por lo que se tuvo que pedir auspiciadores.

– ¡Sí! En cuanto supe que vendrías me emocione tanto, tu travesía no estará completa hasta que vieras esto con tus propios ojos –Aurora daba pequeños saltitos aun sentada sobre su cama– Además que aquí nunca ocurre nada divertido, eres lo más novedoso desde mi boda; por eso las calles están de fiesta y con esos colores –Inclino la cabeza apenada– Me disculpo por eso, claro está.

¿Era famosa? ¿Y hasta ahora se enteraba? Habían lucrado con sus decepciones de prospecto de vida y Haku recién se dignaba a decírselo… de haberlo sabido antes, habría gastado más en su estadía en el reino de La Arena y comprado mas seda bordada.

De pronto se dio cuenta que había ciertas palabras que su anfitriona había expresado que no lograba encontrarle razón. La primera era…

– ¿Estabas emocionada porque podrías conocerme? ¿O porque tu reino seria incluido en el documental?

–Un poco de ambas, pero lo principal era…

Sakura esperó pacientemente hasta que Rosa dejara de hiperventilar de la exaltación.

– ¿Es verdad que el rey de La Arena y el hijo del cónsul de La Hoja son…?

Oh… así que ahí estaba la razón de haberla llevado hasta su cuarto y echado a sus doncellas. Empezaba a creer que la chica y ella se llevarían se maravillar.

Tal vez su estancia ahí no fuera tan mala.

–Su alteza Sakura… ¿podría girar un poco su rostro hacia la derecha? … el retrato no saldrá bien si no deja de moverse tanto…

Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente…tal vez debió preguntar desde hace mucho sobre esas personas que la seguían y retrataban durante lo que había sido su viaje.

.

–Espero que regreses pronto. Hablar por cartas será un poco monótono– se despedía Aurora en el puerto–Y te prometo que la próxima vez impediré que decoren el reino entero de color rosa.

Sakura la abrazó en modo de despedida. En los pocos días que estuvo ahí –los necesarios para poder arreglar el mástil del barco– se había hecho gran amiga de la joven. Compartir gustos y aficiones con otras personas ayudaba bastante a la hora de entablar relaciones con gente nueva.

–Lo tendré en cuanta. Y también lo que me dijiste sobre _esa_ persona.

Rosa sonrió y agitó su mano derecha en señal de despedida para los demás tripulantes de la nave que levantaba anclas.

– ¡Cuídense mucho! Y realmente siento el incidente con mi esposo. Les aseguró que es inofensivo mientras se encuentre amordazado, y le hago chequeos médicos continuos –y antes de que el barco se alejara, grito– ¡Así que no se preocupen, no les ha contagiado ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual!

Sakura, quien estaba sentada en una de los asientos dispuestos en la borda del barco, inauguro un nuevo color de rojo en su rostro.

¿¡Qué diablos había sucedido en ese barco en su ausencia?!

Haku, a su lado, miraba asesinamente a un muy confundido Zabuza.

.

.

.

_Mientras… En la segunda sala de reuniones de palacio…_

_Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, y pronto daría comienzo una de las juntas semanales entre los principales ministros y el recientemente nombrado monarca. El tiempo estipulado para que la princesa heredera encontrara esposo ya había pasado y ninguna noticia sobre alguna boda había llegado a palacio desde su partida hacia más de dos meses. Bueno, noticias de la princesa y su viaje, habían llegado –y de qué forma–; pero de su matrimonio, ninguna._

_Dejó escapar una pequeña risita, que se escucho perfectamente sobre el silencio de la habitación._

_– Sasuke… ya basta –Naruto posó sus manos sobre el pecho del otro, tratando de crear distancia entre ambos y lograr respirar normalmente– Ya van a llegar…_

_– ¿Y…? –estrechó el agarre que tenia sobre el rubio, evitando que pudiera distanciarse por completo– No es como si no supieran lo de nosotros._

_– ¡Eso no quiere decir que vamos a estar de exhibicionistas! –le miro con el ceño fruncido, lo cual al parecer de Sasuke era una mueca muy linda y provocativa._

_–Sabes… –dijo el azabache, arrastrando las palabras mientras acariciaba sutilmente, con sus dedos, la espalda baja del otro–, la reunión… puede esperar._

_–N-no-… No pue-ede- –Trató inútilmente de liberarse del agarre del moreno. Realmente le molestaba mucho cuando el otro le daba por ponerse cariñoso en lugares nada apropiados._

_Un gemido bajo, imitando un ronroneo, fue incapaz de reprimir cuando la lengua del azabache recorrió todo su cuello lentamente. El muy bastardo sabia que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles; al parecer Sasuke no estaba jugando como en otras ocasiones. Bueno, él tampoco. Deslizo su mano derecha entre sus cuerpos, rozando provocadoramente sobre la ropa el pecho del moreno. Sus dedos ágilmente deshicieron los nudos de chaleco que llevaba puesto sobre la ligera y fina camisa que Sasuke llevaba para la ocasión, tocando la piel que se escondía debajo._

_Apoyo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y la mejilla del moreno, suspirando bajo… sintiendo como Sasuke se estremecía ante su acción y le volvía a besar los labios, o tratar de comérselos, sería una forma más acertada de definir lo que le estaba haciendo. El azabache podía ser tan impaciente algunas veces, por no decir la mayoría._

_Rozo a penas el abdomen de su compañero, en una caricia indecisa, bajando cada vez más hasta detenerse en el borde del cinturón._

_Uchiha susurró su nombre, instándole a seguir con lo pensaba hacer. Le complació. Después de todo el también era un chico y estaba tan ansioso como él. Una caricia firme por encima de la tela y la respiración del otro se cortó. Acercó sus labios a los contrarios sin llegar a unirlos, solo sus respiraciones mezclándose._

_Sasuke hacía bastante rato que había dejado de estar consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba. Sus pensamientos solo giraban en torno a Naruto y lo sensacional que se sentían sus dedos en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Sus manos se aferraron al borde del escritorio, en el cual a estas alturas de la situación, prácticamente tenía recostado al rubio. Fantástico uso que le estaban dando al mobiliario de la sala de reuniones, debía recordar tenerlo en mente para otra ocasión… mierda… estaba al límite… un poco mas…_

_– ¡Ya es hora!_

_Naruto se detuvo sin previo aviso, haciendo uso de uno de sus trucos para escapar de sus brazos._

_–Que te diviertas en tu reunión… Sasuke bastardo._

_Y con esas últimas palabras salió por una de las puertas anexas._

_Antes de poder intentar detenerlo o seguirlo, la puerta principal de abrió dando paso al grupo de ancianos que formaban el consejo._

_A medio vestir y todavía caliente...vaya que sería una divertida reunión. _

_._

_–Gracias, Hina. Te debo una –le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida a su amiga, que un segundo después se volvió maliciosa al recordar el estado en el cual había dejado al moreno frente al consejo– Tú te la buscaste querido Sasuke, yo también sé jugar sucio, de veras. Ni creas que se me olvidó lo que paso el otro día durante el desayuno..._

_La joven primogénita Hyuuga simplemente asintió divertida y le siguió de camino a la biblioteca, pensando en lo entretenido que era vivir en palacio y más desde que la princesa había salido de vacaciones. Oh, porque Hinata sabía desde el inicio los verdaderos planes de la de ojos verdes, pero no considero importante mencionarlos._

_Pero, de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante, Naruto había salido de la habitación justo cuando los honorables consejeros reales llegaban…y esa sala en particular no era muy grande y no poseía un baño propio en el cual su majestad pudiera atender su "problema", además que pedir permiso para salir en medio de la reunión, que acababa de empezar, sería muy sospechoso y de mala educación…_

_Le comunicó sus deducciones a su rubio amigo y no pudo evitar sentir pena por su rey al escuchar la respuesta._

_El otro había sonreído de forma escalofriante mientras contestaba– Eso ya lo sé, Hina, ¿por qué crees que planeé todo esto para este día, a estas horas y en ese preciso lugar?_

_Ahí fue que la de ojos color perla comprendió que las venganzas de su amigo eran de temer._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

No! No están alucinando. Enserio actualice =) Ni yo misma me lo creo... Hace cuanto que no nos leemos? un años? mas? la verdad es que desde un principio no tenia una idea preconcebida sobre que hacer en este capitulo. Que personalidad darle al príncipe de Aurora? Hasta que se me ocurrió al rever una de esas parodia de los opening de Naruto que circulan por youtube. Un completo pervertido! Eso faltaba.

Y al fin un acercamiento HOT entre nuestra pareja real xD

No se si habrá sido del agrado de tod s, pero ahora solo falta una princesa mas para el gran regreso de Sakura a La Hoja xD y la que le espera...

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, que creo que sera para dentro de 2 semana cuando mis finales de la universidad terminen ^^

Muchas gracias a: **Saskenaru,camiSXN, TheRusso, Zanzamaru, Guest, sofysorata, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Yuki-2310 y afnarelkln ** por sus comentarios ^^ se los agradezco un montón =)

¿Comentarios?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Quejas?, ¿Pedidos?, ¿Fanservice?, ¿Aportes?, ¿Tomates, lechugas y demás verduras u hortalizas? En el cuadrito de abajo =)


End file.
